The Road to Happy Endings Part II
by RandomGnome
Summary: Robin is finally off to rescue Alice from the Cursed Realm. Except, Alice is no longer the Alice that is Robin's True Love. Can the archer break the curse, get her True Love back, and bring back the Happy Ending - all on her own?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Prologue

The young woman known as Alice Jones stopped walking. If she took one more step, she would be entering unknown territory. Everyone she'd talked to in the surrounding villages had told her that the swamp area was off limits. There were, it was said, real monsters that lived deep in the swamps. Fearsome beasts who would kill her, eat her, suck out her marrow, and then grind her bones down for bread.

It intrigued Alice more than it frightened her. After all, she'd killed a huge, ferocious Jabberwock with nothing but her wits and a sword. While others around her died, she had prevailed. It had been a bitter victory, but she'd been hailed a hero in Wonderland afterwards. She didn't feel much like a hero.

Now, all that she wanted was to continue the search for her missing mother. A rumour had come to her that a woman matching her mother's description had been seen entering the border to the swampland several months ago, but that she hadn't come back out. That was the story about _everyone_ who went into the swamp - nobody came back out.

Taking a deep breath and centring herself, Alice began to walk. She stayed on the path for a few hours before it ended and the swamp really began. The ground became softer, squishing under the soles of her boots and she was glad that she'd got them waterproofed before deciding to come out here. The farther she went into the unknown territory, the darker it got. The smell was pretty foul, too, but she'd been in a bog once that smelled like a million rotting carcasses. It had taken nearly a month to get the smell completely out of her hair. She'd thrown her clothes and boots away.

That was one time she'd been glad she was alone.

Now, though, as she walked farther into the darkening forest, the smell of rotting eggs rising around her, Alice fervently wished that she wasn't alone. If not for the small crumb about Mama - and even that was years old by now - this was not a place she'd have set foot in. When she tripped over a rock in the middle of a bunch of leaves, she had to admit that it had gotten too dark for her to see. This was a problem because she had no idea where it would be safe to stop and set up a camp. She had been told by villagers man-eating monsters weren't the only things in this place and that if she dared go in, she'd surely never come out.

Standing on the soggy ground, squinting into the dark around her, Alice wished she'd paid more attention to the warnings.

As her heartbeat started to rise and fear began to take hold of her, the girl gritted her teeth. She hadn't defeated the Jabberwock by being afraid of it. And the darkness had never hurt her before. Dropping to her knees on the soft ground, she felt around until her hands closed around a stick that felt pretty substantial. She then tore off a few strips of fabric from the skirt she wore. She wrapped it securely around the stick, found her fire starter in her belt pouch, and managed to light it.

As soon as her torch blazed to life, her fear abated. That was good. Holding the light high above her head, she started walking again, her senses on their highest alert. She finally found a tree on a piece of land that was mostly dry. There were enough sturdy branches, that she could climb easily enough, and a wide, flat branch not far up that would be perfect for spending the night on. She planted the torch in the dirt where the light would keep away ground predators - closing her eyes and wishing that her little torch would stay alight through the night. She knew that was impossible, but she'd once been known to believe as many as six impossible things before breakfast.

Nowadays it was closer to two.

Alice got her blanket from her pack and wrapped it around her shoulders for what warmth she could get. Then she took out a length of sturdy rope from her pack - the same rope that was once used to raise and lower the wooden platform at the Tower. She then hung her pack above her head for safety and used the rope to lash herself to the branch.

As she waited for sleep to overtake her, Alice couldn't help but wonder how her mother had fared in this place and just what she was doing here. How could the key to ending the enchantment on the Tower be somewhere in a swamp? Of course, it was always possible that her mother hadn't actually come here and the rumours she'd been following were wrong. But she'd been searching fruitlessly for so many years that she'd been absolutely desperate for any crumbs she could find. Just the thought how many failures she'd endured was enough to bring tears of frustration to her eyes.

She dashed at them with the back of her hand. After three years of searching for her mother, she was nearly ready to give up. Perhaps she should try looking for her father. His trail was even more years cold than Mama's had been when she started. However, of the two people, more folks would recognise the name of Captain Hook - especially if she started in a port town or if she could locate the _Jolly Roger_ herself. No matter what her mother had thought, Alice had never believed that her papa was dead. The only problem with that belief was that it meant one of two things. Either he had been taken prisoner somehow or he had actually left them and never intended to return. Since the latter was not something she felt could _possibly_ believe in what was left of her heart, Alice leaned towards the former.

It was the same with Mama. Oh, she knew what her mother had done in the past. When she was ten years old, both of her parents had sat her down and spun one of the saddest tales she'd ever heard. Only after the tale was done did her mother admit that _she_ was the one who had done the terrible things they had told her about. She also told Alice that it was because of her that the girl could not leave the Tower.

" _I was a very angry and selfish person before you were born, Alice." Her mother said, tears in her eyes. "And for some time afterwards, I'm afraid. If it weren't for you and your papa, for your love and his patience for us both, I'm not sure I'd have had the strength to change. It has not been easy, but you… Oh, my darling girl, you are the greatest treasure to me in this world! I promise that your father and I will do everything in our power to free you from this prison."_

It wasn't as though they hadn't tried. From the time that Alice could remember, her parents had taken turns leaving the tower, being gone for weeks at a time, sometimes, in search of anything that would break Alice free from the enchantment of the Tower. They had not been successful and in the end, she'd somehow gotten _herself_ out. Well, sort of.

There was not a day that went by when Alice didn't miss her parents. Some days were easier than others, but on her bad days, a bleakness often overtook her that made it almost impossible to get out of bed. Sometimes the mood only lasted a little while, but often times it would take days for her to snap out of it. Luckily, she could usually feel those times coming and would do her best to make sure she was in a safe place.

On that night, up in the tree, the young woman tried to swipe the tears as they fell from her eyes and mostly just managed to make her cheeks even wetter. Something about the flickering fire below her reminded Alice of the nights she and her parents would dance around the Tower. They would hold hands and traipse around the room, laughing. Sometimes Alice just liked to sit and watch her mother and father sway around the centre of the room, wrapped in each other's arms. When she thought of True Love, she always pictured that in her head.

Not that Alice believed in True Love. She had, once upon a time, but the years since she'd gotten out of the Tower had done much to erode her belief system. Without knowing it, Alice was silently searching for that special someone who could help her believe that True Love was possible again. So far, in her 21 and a half years of life, that person had not come.

Drying her face with a stray piece of her dress, Alice forced herself to stop crying. It never did her any good to get emotional, now did it? Especially not sitting up in a tree in the middle of a dark swamp known to contain man-eating monsters. Eventually, she felt her eyes droop and sleep claimed her.

" _I'm tellins you, it's_ magic _!"_ A voice from below her woke Alice from her slumber. It took a moment to orient herself and she would have topped to the ground if she hadn't secured her legs the night before. Taking a deep breath, Alice sat forward and leaned over to see who was talking.

Standing just outside the small circle of light that her torch was, amazingly, still casting, were three of the most curious creatures that Alice had ever seen in all her travels. Though she couldn't see them well, she knew that all three were likely taller than she by quite a bit. Two of them had hair - one short and messy, the other braided over one shoulder. The third had no hair, which made the strange antennae looking things on its head very visible.

"But," the one with the braided hair spoke and had a distinctively feminine voice. "There hasn't been magic in this swamp since… well, you know."

"I know, 'Cia. That's why I got you two. Where do you think it came from?" His voice rose a little in clear excitement. "Do you think _she_ came back?"

There was a speculative silence after that. Finally, the one without hair said, "We need to tell Father. You know how he feels about magic." His voice was deep and rumbling, but somehow soft and gentle. "If she is back, you know Mum will want to go looking for her. Last time she was here, the bog almost got her."

"Sh- should we take this and show them?" The female asked, hesitantly.

"No. Leave it. We can bring them back here if they don't believe it." Deep voice said.

Apparently, he was the voice of decision and in moments, the three creatures disappeared into the swamp.

Alice slumped back against the trunk of the tree. Well, that answered part of the 'what kind of things live in this place?' question. Even though she'd not seen the likes of those creatures before, she thought that she might know what they were. A book that her father had bought her once was history of wars and the largest chapter told all about the Ogre Wars. There had been several artist's renderings of an Ogre, thought it was clearly skewed to make people dislike it. The picture had shown a creature that dwarfed a human by several feet, had muscles that could flatten a horse with one hit, and spade shaped teeth, serrated and vicious looking. The one distinguishing characterizations, however, had been a set of ears that looked like short antennae with bell-like cups at the ends. Just like the one with the voice that sounded like it came from the bottom of a barrel.

Something told Alice, though, that the creatures she'd just seen were as far from the drawings in that book as could be. They didn't seem at all fierce. They had seemed… like kids, now that she really gave it a thought. And hadn't they mentioned a father and 'mum'? While Alice mulled over what she ought to do, sleep snuck up on her and clubbed her into unconsciousness.

When she woke some time later, it was because she could _feel_ someone staring at her. Cautiously, she opened one eye and then the other. Sitting on the branch in front of her was a green-skinned monster with a bulbous nose, a big and thin-lipped mouth, heavy brows over strangely intelligent looking eyes, and the antennae-ears. Its arms were crossed over its massive chest, and though they did not look the size or shape to smash a horse, the knuckles were rough and scarred. It was clearly scowling at her, brows drawn down.

As soon as her eyes had opened and focused, the Ogre demanded, "Who are you, and what are you doin' in _my_ swamp?"

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Okay, so I will admit that this is entirely ridiculous. However, in my defence, it _is_ fanfiction. I mean, if you can't play around with it, then what else can you do? Also, I know that the Ogres on OUaT do not look remotely similar to the ones I just described, but keep in mind it is a cursed realm. There's going to be a couple of more cameos in this one, so I hope you all enjoy it. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 1

 _My Love,_

 _Today is the day! My mom is sleeping next to me, but try as I might, I can't go back to sleep. I've checked my packs, my bow, quiver - everything. I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I just keep picturing your face in my head._

 _Do you remember the day of the curse? Of course, you do. But do you remember what it felt like? When I got there - to you and Rumple - you were so happy to see me and I was so glad that the last thing I'd see would be your face. When you kissed me… all I wanted to do was hold on to you. I thought maybe if I held on tightly enough, the curse couldn't tear us apart._

 _I was partly right._

 _I am so excited to come and get you. Excited and nervous, because what if you've changed so much that you don't want me, anymore? No. I don't believe that. I mean, have you seen me? Kidding! Honestly, though, Margot and Robin were really different people and when Margot saw Tilly talking to the Troll, she was going to talk to her, then saw her almost get hit by that car. Saving your life was the most exciting thing that had happened to Margot in a long time._

 _When she saw Tilly's face - I was smitten even then. It's not every day you get to save the beautiful damsel in distress, you know? And then that day at_ Rollin' Bayou _? Margot was really impressed - both with your advice and your cooking. She's a big fan of food. I'm just sorry our one real date ended the way that it did. But I wasn't upset when you came into Roni's that night. I was glad that you were all right. You know, I never did ask, how is it that Tilly had_ never _had a caramel apple?_

 _I wonder what the new realm is like. I mean, I didn't read the book. I wanted to, but I was too much of a coward. I didn't want to read about you suffering and not be able to do something about it. Henry and you father gave me some advice, though. They said, "She's been looking for someone like you for a long time. But she's suppressed it, so you are going to have to work hard to gain her trust." I will. I will do whatever it takes. We'll be together again, I know it._

 _Oh! So, Mom found the bracelet I made you. I don't know how, but the one I made, the one that was in the bookshop, it ended up in the Dark One's vault here. Anyway, Mom found it and she put a spell on it, and some magical protections. I can't wait to put it on your wrist again. That's my promise to you._

 _And when we finally get home? I'm not letting you out of my sight for years._

 _Love always,_

 _Robin  
_ _ **-3-3-3-3-3-  
-3-3-3-3-3-**_

Robin stood facing out into the forest, bow in hand, quiver over one shoulder. Her pack, blanket, and bedroll lay across the shoulder opposite the quiver. All fit snugly and comfortably and gave her full mobility of her arms and legs. Her brand-new sword hung from one hip, while her primary dagger sat on the other hip. She was as ready to go as she was ever going to be. Finally. Today she was going to go rescue the love of her life, Alice Jones, from a nightmare world created by a mad, evil, and thankfully gone, demon.

"Okay, Robin," her Aunt Regina called from behind her, "get ready!"

The girl tensed, then relaxed, remembering what she'd been told by her cousin just a few minutes ago.

" _Don't fight it, when the portal opens. Just relax and let go. If you fight me, I'm not sure this will work."_

Also, behind her was her mother, Snow White, Prince Charming, Captain Hook, and even King Henry. They had all come to bid her farewell and good luck. Robin was both annoyed and touched by the outpouring from everyone. She was going to miss them - her family. But her heart, her sight, and her mind were focused on getting Alice back. When she got that accomplished, she'd make sure to spend time with everyone, to thank them for their help and all of their support.

"I'm ready!" Called back, throwing a thumbs up their way.

"Good luck, darling!" Her mother called, not for the first time. Robin rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

She felt magic suddenly sweep through the room. It was strange. Ever since her brush with the evil witch, Gothel, when she was younger had left her without magic, Robin had found that she was better able to sense magic around her and when spells were being used. She just wasn't able to _use_ it. That was okay by her. An early warning system was better than nothing.

In front of her, the air began to spark darkly. A moment later, a swirling, flickering ring began to appear. It didn't snap in all at once the way the Dark One's had. That was alright by Robin, she could feel the familiar tug of the wind as it started to pick up. She took one step and then two and then suddenly the portal was right in front of her nose. She took a deep breath and took a step forward, past the inky blackness that whirled in backwards - counter clockwise - like the watch from Wonderland that Alice had given her once…

 _Robin still had the watch. She'd found it in a pawn shop when she was younger - an old pocket watch that didn't seem to work. But it was so nice, she bought it anyway. In fact, now that she thought about it, the pawn shop was in the same neighbourhood as the Troll in Hyperion Heights. Maybe he'd had something to do with it - what with him being a creature of magic. When she'd woken up alone in her bed the morning after the curse had broken, she'd been all but certain that she'd dreamed everything. If not for the note on the pillow next to her, she's have been panicking. Tilly and Alice were thoughtful that way. On her way to the bathroom, she'd suddenly remembered the watch and how it was tucked away in the back of her dresser drawer of random stuff._

 _When she had found it, the watch was running. Backwards. Just as it should be. That was how she'd known for sure that the curse was gone._

 _And how she'd known that the previous night hadn't been just a really, really great wet dream._

… And suddenly stumbled over a rock that she could have sworn wasn't there before. She went down to one knee, but managed to catch herself before she toppled all the way over. _Oh, good show, Robin!_ She berated herself. She looked back, expecting to see everyone she loved trying not to laugh at her.

All she saw was more trees.

Her friends and family were gone. So was the portal.

Oh. Oh! She was _here_.

Blinking in surprise, Robin looked around her and frowned. This didn't look like the Enchanted Forest - or at least not like any portion she'd been in before. She stood up slowly, then bent over and dusted herself off.

For portal travel, that hadn't been too bad. Except for now being lost. Why in the hell would Henry write her into a place she'd never been? Maybe it _wasn't_ Henry. Maybe it was the Dark One's curse. Yes, that was probably the real reason she was here and not somewhere more familiar. Her mother and Regina had given her plenty of warnings that morning.

" _Whatever you do, you must focus on your goal," Regina told her, over breakfast. "The spells that old demon wove into the curse are strong."_

" _It will test you, test your resolve. And if you don't pass… Robin, I'm afraid you may not come back out, you may be trapped in there forever." Her mother added. She and Regina exchanged solemn glances._

" _But you said my clothes and everything are enchanted," Robin protested, feeling the food she'd eaten already form a knot in her stomach. This was starting to be very real._

" _And they are," her mother rushed to assure her, "but, this is a whole new kind of curse and none of us are sure just how it will affect you."_

 _Hook cleared his voice and Robin looked up at him. "Just remember how I got cursed in the first place," he told her._

" _Because Gothel was an evil bitch?"_

 _He chuckled at that. "True, yes. But_ I _gave her the opportunity. I let my ego get the better of me and because of that, I lost Alice for a long, long time."_

 _His words did what both her Aunt and Mother's had not. Robin knew his story and she'd be damned if she'd let anything distract her from finding Alice and breaking the curse._

Now, looking around her, Robin decided that her best bet would be to West. She wasn't sure why she thought that, but it seemed that once the thought was there, it wouldn't leave her alone. So, she looked through the canopy of leaves and needles and located the sun. Just like she'd been taught all those years ago, she saw that it appeared to be dipping from the sky, not rising into it. That meant that she would follow it until it set and walk away from it in the morning.

Robin found a well-trod path not long after she set forth and decided to stay on it, to cover as much ground as she could before it got dark. She'd been walking for over an hour, by her calculations when the trail ended in a clearing. Across the clearing two new paths forked - still going West, but one was slightly more North than the other. She decided to take the more southerly path and started walking across the clear ground. So intent on her destination, she wasn't looking where she walked and in seconds, she'd stumbled across a trip wire.

The net caught her as neatly as if she'd meant it to. It lifted her up into the air and swung back and forth while she swore at it and at herself. She _should_ have known better than to just rush blindly ahead in a Forest. _Too much time as Margot_ , she reasoned. The streets of Seattle had different dangers than the ones in the Forest.

Grumbling to herself about being stupid, she fought with the net until it wasn't constricting her movements. Then, she lay there, panting, swinging back and forth, as though she were just in a hammock. Finally, she fumbled her dagger out of its sheath and set it to a part of net.

"Please, don't do that." A mild-sounding male voice suddenly said from below her. "I'd rather not have to have it repaired if I can help it."

Robin grunted, but didn't put away her dagger. "Will you let me down?"

"That remains to be seen." The man said, his voice mildly amused. "First, care to tell me what you're doing in my forest?"

" _Your_ forest? What, like you own it?" Robin tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice, she really did.

"Nobody can own the Forest," was his smooth reply. "We do call it home, though, and we are fiercely protective of it."

"Of course, you are," she muttered. "Look, I don't mean you or your people any harm. I was just passing through. Well, trying to." There was silence from below. "Hello?"

"I'm considering your proposal."

"Oh yeah," she muttered again, "consider this." Then she realised that not only could he not see the bird she was giving him, he probably wouldn't understand what it meant. She sighed, put her hand down, and waited.

After a few minutes, the net gave a hard jerk and she felt it lowering to the ground. Not feeling great about being on her back, Robin tensed to roll as soon as she could. It wasn't as graceful as she would have liked, but then, the person she'd been talking to had his back turned to her.

On her feet once more, she dusted herself off again, and took her bow from her shoulder, nocking an arrow, and aiming at his back. Not that she would shoot anyone in the back - it wasn't proper form - but he might be a little surprised when he turned around.

"Now, is that any way to thank me?" He asked, without turning around. "After all, this trap could easily have been set by folk more harmful than myself."

Frowning, Robin lowered her bow and stowed the arrow. "Fine. Thank you for freeing me."

"That's a bit better. Since I _could_ have just shot _you_ in the back while you were indisposed."

 _Oh yeah? Try it_. Robin thought at him, but did her best to make her expression neutral. She had every confidence in her mother's spells and in Regina's to protect her. Instead, she said, "And I appreciate that you didn't. So, look… Can I just go?"

The man turned slowly around and it took all of Robin's skills and self-control to keep her jaw from flapping in the wind.

"That's the question now, isn't it?" He asked, his tone still mild.

Standing in front of her was a man that she'd never met in her life - at least that she remembered. All she had was a framed picture next to her bed, and stories that her Aunt had told her when she was small. She had his original bow, too - given to her by Regina and currently hanging on her bedroom wall at her mother's farm in a place of honour.

He looked exactly like his picture. His moustache was maybe a little thinner, a little bit greyer than she'd seen. But the shadow of a beard was there, his blue eyes were the same shape as her own, and so was his quiet smile, though Robin had always thought the colour of his eyes was less blue in her picture. He even had the same hair as his picture - greyer than brown, but still the same. His bow was in his hand, but it dangled casually at his side and his quiver rode at his hip instead of over his shoulder. He was tall, but so was Robin. His clothing was similar to her own - though more worn and obviously well cared for. It was like looking at someone out of a dream.

"Welcome to Sherwood Forest, stranger," he greeted her, "I am Robin Hood. Now, who might you be?"

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Ha! Now, how would Robin react to this? Stupid cursed Realm anyway! Well, more on the way. Big thanks to my new followers: DeathInAPrettyPinkDress, jessebelle, EllieLilyPotterEvans! Thanks so much folks! Hope you enjoy. Please review if you can. Cheers!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 2

Robin blinked rapidly and moved her mouth, but no sound came out. _Dad!_ The word jumped to the front of her mind before she could stop it. She knew that this was _not_ her father. Still…

Robin Hood was looking at her curiously.

So, she swallowed hard and forced her brain to start working again. "Margot. Margot West." She held out her hand.

He took it her hand and shook it. His hand was warm and strong, his grip firm, but not hard. "Nice to meet you, Margot. That is not a name you hear often in this part of the world."

Robin reluctantly took her hand back. "I'm not from around here."

His smile widened. "I think that's evident. You said that you were just passing through?"

"Yes. I'm a… traveller. I travel." Robin replied and then wanted to slap herself. _Get it together!_ She berated herself. "Sorry." She took a deep breath. "I'm a Realm jumper."

"Ah. So really not from around here, then. Is your traveling for business," he gestured to her bow and sword, "or pleasure?"

"A little of both, actually. I'm… searching for someone."

"Oh? Does this person have a name? Perhaps I can help you find them."

"Huh? Uh, no. No. I'm looking for," Robin blushed because father or not, telling someone she was looking for her True Love was bound make her sound crazy. She hadn't come up with a good story, yet. Well, she'd just have to think on her feet. "I'm looking for someone to travel with me. I've been doing this for years, by myself, and I was hoping that there'd be someone brave enough to join me."

Hood looked at her intently. "Do you know something, my Lady, I may be able to help you with that."

Surprise and excitement travelled up and down Robin's spine. "Really?"

"Mmm. But first, I insist that you come with me, back to my home. It will be dark, soon, and even an experienced traveller such as yourself shouldn't be here alone. Will you come with me?"

Robin hesitated. Was _this_ the test? If she said yes to this man, would she forget about Alice? Would she be trapped here?

Suddenly a long, low howl echoed through the trees.

Hood was immediately tense and he looked around the clearing, as though trying to find source of the noise. "Please, Lady Margot. That is not the kind of beast you think it is. My village is safely warded."

Robin nodded. Whatever that noise was, it had sent a shiver down her back and made her blood run cold. Not a mundane wolf, then. Hood put an arrow to his bow and Robin followed suit as they began to jog out of the clearing and onto the path that she _hadn't_ been going to take. Another howl sounded and Hood stopped cold, raising his bow, arrow at the ready. Robin took her place, pressed against his back, her own weapon at the ready.

"You _do_ know how to use that bow, do you not?" Hood asked her in a low whisper.

Robin didn't bother to respond. She _felt_ something coming. Something magical in nature, but it did not _have_ magic. Well, that was good, at least. The young archer tried to focus on the feeling, trying to figure out what direction it was coming from. _There_!

Suddenly, she swung around Hood's left side and shot her arrow into the thick brush. It landed home and tore a sudden growling whine from whatever it was that she'd hit. The man beside her turned and fired his own arrow in the same direction a split second later. A grunt was all the reaction he got from the creature.

Then, it walked slowly onto the path in front of them and it was all Robin could do not to shiver. It looked sort of like a wolf - if wolves were the size of a grizzly bear and the colour of the blackest darkness. In the lowering sun, she could make out overly large eyes with cat-slit pupils, glowing a sickly green. It had extra-long canine teeth that were very white and pointy, protruding from its muzzle that was just a little too short to be wholly canine. Large pointed ears sat atop its head, swivelling like satellite dishes as it focused on the two humans.

"What in the hell is that?" Robin muttered, not really expecting an answer. The thing tilted its head and looked at her and she could see the arrow she'd shot sticking out of its massive shoulder. Hood's arrow stood out from its back flank.

"Werewolf," Hood replied. He had a new arrow nocked and ready to fire. The beast sat back on its haunches and yawned, clearly unafraid.

"No, it's not." Robin said, the knowledge coming to her. "I've seen werewolves. That is… _not_."

Hood glanced at her briefly in surprise. "No? Then what is it? Besides early."

"Early?"

"Indeed. It doesn't usually come out to harry us until the sun has set completely." He gestured to the sun, which was still glowing through the trees.

Robin stared at the beast and something twitched in her memory. No, not _her_ memory, _Margot's_. Not taking her eyes off the thing, she concentrated on pulling up whatever it was that Margot knew. "Gmork." She said, suddenly. "It's Gmork. I think."

"A what?"

"Honestly? I don't know." Robin told her not-father. "Up until now, I was pretty sure it was just a story, it shouldn't _exist_. It certainly doesn't belong in this Realm."

In front of them, the thing lifted its lips in what looked like a snarl, but no sound emerged from its throat. All of its attention focused on Robin, making her knees start to shake. It was a truly terrible feeling to fall under such regard.

And then it spoke. " _I was placed here by a powerful sorcerer._ " Its voice was gravelly and a little difficult to understand, but it was definitely speech.

"It speaks!"

Robin wasn't as surprised. In the book that Margot remembered, Gmork had spoken, too. She also remembered that it had been a creature on a mission and it had failed. "What is your mission?"

"I was placed here. Stolen. My only mission is death." It growled the last word, sounding smug. Casually, it reached around with its head and tugged first the arrow from its flank and then from its shoulder, crunching the shafts of each between its jaws before spitting the pieces to the side.

"So, you want to kill us?" Robin questioned. Gmork moved its head up and down once. "I see. So why haven't you done it, yet? Clearly, we mere humans are no match for you. Why stop?"

Hood was now staring at her as though she'd grown another head. But Robin didn't care. One thing that Alice had taught her was that violence didn't have to be the answer to everything.

It laughed. "I _saw_ you appear in this land. You were not placed here."

"You're right. I wasn't."

"I wish to leave this place. It is not my place. I do not belong here. Are you powerful enough to send me home?"

That seemed to surprise Hood almost as much as it did Robin. "You want to go home?"

Once again it nodded.

Robin thought about one of the supplies in her pack. It was a bag of magic beans. Not a large bag, but enough to use if she had to prove herself to anyone else. Of course, neither her mother or her aunt had any idea if they would actually work in this place. It was a long shot, but she decided to take it.

"I may be able to help you, Gmork." She told it.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm a well-read traveller. Not only have I heard of you, but I've also heard of the land you come from. If you can swear that you will not attack either of us, I will do what I can to help you get back. Do you swear?"

But Hood grabbed her shoulder. "What are you doing? You can't let it _go_. It's killed a lot of good people. _My_ people. I can't let their death's go unavenged."

Gmork growled loudly, snarling at Hood. "Impudent fool! Worm! I will crush your bones with my teeth and swallow your heart!"

Hood reached for another arrow, but Robin stopped him with a hand on his. "Look, I understand that you want revenge. But the two of us? We are no match for Gmork. It'll do precisely what it says and then what good will you be to anyone?" She reasoned with him.

"It's a monster!" Hood protested. "Monsters deserve to die."

Robin sighed. "Not every dark thing is a monster. Not every monster deserves to die. I once knew a troll that appeared to be terrorizing a village. A group of us banded together to go after it, to kill it. But it turned out the troll was just lost and scared. Someone I know used their brains to stop it and I've learned since then. You have a choice right now: Save yourself, me, and what's left of your people. Or die here, and leave the ones you care about at Gmork's mercy, without protection."

Hood stared at her. He said nothing, but he did slide his arrow back into his quiver. He stepped away from her.

Pain filled Robin at his distance, but she ignored it. Instead, she unlatched her pack from her back and set it on the ground in front of her. Opening it, she had to rummage a bit to find the bag of beans. She didn't take the entire bag out, just a single bean. Then she closed everything back up and settled the pack on her back again. She stood and faced Gmork once more.

It hadn't sworn that it wouldn't attack them, however, it had not moved. The sinister green eyes glowed more as the sun began to set.

Holding the bean between her thumb and forefinger, she held it up to the creature. "This is a magic bean. With it, I should be able to open a portal for you to return home. However, I make no promises."

Gmork tilted its head at her. "You will try." It wasn't a question, but Robin swallowed hard and nodded.

The young woman didn't have magic, not the way that Alice or her mother or her aunt did. Hell, she didn't even have magic the same way that Henry did. What she did have, though, was belief and _intent_. Her mother had said magic beans worked by intent. Trusting that the beast wouldn't attack her, Robin closed her eyes and concentrated on where she wanted a portal to open to.

Between her fingers, the bean grew warm.

When she opened her eyes, there was a light glow coming from the little seed. _Send Gmork home, little bean_ , she thought, hard. She tossed it onto the dirt path in front of the creature. For a moment, nothing happened and Robin's fear that the magic of the beans didn't work in this realm were true. Then she felt the wind pick up and saw the ground between them begin to move. Robin quickly backed away, grabbing Hood by the shoulder and dragging him with her until she thought it was safe.

Gmork looked curiously down at the ground, watching it begin to swirl and deform, like a whirlpool. Robin hadn't seen a portal act like this before, but she'd read about it in Henry's book. This was the kind of portal that had taken Baelfire - Rumplestiltskin's first son, Henry's father - to the land without magic.

The force of the portal began to drag Gmork forward and the beast seemed to fight against its pull. Then it suddenly roared in triumph and lunged forward. It fell into the hole and in only moments, the portal closed behind it, leaving a scattering of leaves on the ground and some upturned earth. But as it closed, a strange surge of magic rippled through Robin's senses, moving outward.

Hood blinked. "It's gone?"

Robin nodded slowly. She thought she could see something sticking up out of the dirt and walked forward to investigate. What she found was a wickedly curved black claw, sharp enough to be dangerous. She held it up to what remained of the sunlight and saw where it had been broken at one end. She hoped Gmork wouldn't miss it too terribly - it had to have hurt, coming off.

Hood approached her slowly, something of awe in his body language. "It's gone. We're safe." He sounded as if he almost believed it.

"Well, as safe as you can be when you live in a Forest." Robin replied. She held out the claw to him, but he shook his head.

"Keep it. You were right. If I hadn't let you do that, I most likely wouldn't be here right now. You've given this old dog something new to chew on for a while and I won't forget it." He smiled at her. It was a sweet smile and Robin recognised it as one she sometimes saw in the mirror. "Come, Lady, my offer of hospitality still stands."

Robin hesitated. A single night couldn't hurt, could it? Then she looked at where the sun was now barely a sliver of light and realised that she didn't want to spend the night alone in a Forest she knew nothing about. "Sure." She said. She put the claw into her belt pouch and followed her not-father into the sunset.

**********  
Some distance away, Alice suddenly startled. She looked around the area she'd chosen as a camp site, trying to see whatever it was that had made her jump. Except she couldn't see anything and couldn't seem to remember hearing anything. After a few moments, she went back to staring into her fire and waiting for her food to cook.

In the very back of her mind, however, was an awareness that _something_ had changed.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Time to get the party started. Time for the real adventure to begin. Happy New Year to all! Cheers!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 3

Robin tossed and turned restlessly on the sleeping pallet where she slept. She knew that she was dreaming, but no matter what she did, no matter how she fought, she couldn't get away, couldn't wake up.

" _Robin, where are you?" Alice calls to her through a mist and fog so dense, Robin can barely see her own hand in front of her face._

" _Alice? Alice?!" Robin yells, but her voice is muffled and doesn't carry. All around her, Alice calls her name and it echoes, reverberates in her ears._

" _Robin! Find me! Robin!"_

 _She starts to run, but realises that the ground she's standing on has turned to heavy mud and she can barely put one foot in front of her. "Alice! I'm coming! I swear, I'll find you!" She cries._

" _Oh, I don't think you will." To one side of her a man walks. It's her father. He's smiling at her and holding out his hand. "Come, Margot. Stay with us. You can be happy here." He's on solid ground and Robin longs to be there, too. She reaches for his hand..._

" _Robin!" Alice's voice comes again, but it's fading._

 _A burst of green light appears between Robin and her father. It's a woman dressed in black, blue eyes, and fiery red hair. "Don't listen to him, sweetheart. It's the spell. Remember what we told you."_

" _Mom?" Robin blinks and when she opens her eyes, her father is still there, still smiling, hand held out to her._

" _Mom?!" She yells, looking around her in a panic. "Mom, come back!"_

 _Instead of her mother, though, she hears the sound of crying and it makes her whirl towards the sound. The fog swirls and parts and there is suddenly a clear path before her. Far, far away in the distance, she sees a figure. Somehow, she knows it's Alice. Her beautiful, wonderful Alice._

 _But she's crying as if her heart were breaking._

 _Robin's need to go to her love, to do whatever she can to make it better, to stop the tears, goads her forward. She doesn't care about the mud. She doesn't care that she's left her father behind her. All that she knows, sees, cares about is in front of her. She has to keep going. For Alice._

 _The fog swirls again, blocking Alice from sight, but this time Robin doesn't need it. She follows her heart._

"Margot!" The sound of a familiar name dragged Robin from her dream. Finally. She blinked open her eyes slowly, and found unfamiliar brown eyes looking into her own.

"Oh, thank goodness!" A woman's voice exclaimed quietly. "Margot, are you alright?"

Who was Margot? She was Robin.

"Margot?" This time it was a male voice and somehow familiar. A face that she knew nearly as well as she knew her own appeared in Robin's vision.

It all came rushing back to her, then. She was in the Curse realm. She'd ended up in the camp of Robin Hood after saving them both from a creature that had been stolen from its own home and placed there when the Dark One had created the realm. She'd freed the Gmork and sent it home.

She hoped.

Now, she was on a sleeping pallet in what was going to be a nursery. Her blanket was tangled around her feet. She felt as though she'd been running a marathon - hot, sweaty, and breathing harder than someone asleep should be. Hovering above her, concern etched into their faces were Robin Hood and his wife, Marian.

 _As they approached what was obviously a perimeter of some kind, Robin felt magic ripple around her. As it did, Hood relaxed. There was a sharp whistle, then three in quick succession. Robin raised his head and responded with two quick and then three long warbles of his own._

 _Moments later, people materialised from the thick trees in front of them. A heavily pregnant woman called out "Robin!" in a voice that was joyous and exasperated, and rushed as fast as she could over to where they stood. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder._

 _Robin's entire body softened as both arms wrapped around her. He dropped his face to her dark, curling hair, and he smiled. It was an intimate moment, but Robin couldn't look away. Did she look like this with Alice?_

 _When they pulled away, Hood put his hand to Marian's face. "Darling, you should be in bed."_

" _And you should have been home before it got dark," she replied tartly._

 _Robin cleared her voice and they both turned to look at her. "That was my fault." She said, trying to sound apologetic._

" _And who is_ this _?" Marian asked, all ire suddenly gone. She looked at Robin keenly._

" _My Love, this is Margot West. She's a traveller. And she's a hero." He said and smiled at Robin._

 _That got everyone's attention. People turned to stare at her and Robin had to fight not to wilt. She'd always wanted to be considered a hero - but she hadn't expected it to go like_ this _. She hadn't sent Gmork home to be a hero. She'd done it because it was the best thing to do._

" _That's right!" Hood was saying, "Margot West saved my life tonight. And the lives of everyone who reside in this Forest."_

 _The murmuring began before a voice that she recognised from her childhood called out, "Do you mean she slew the beast?"_

" _The beast is gone," Hood confirmed. Robin noticed that he didn't confirm that it was dead, just that it was no longer in the Forest._

 _A cheer went up all around them. Marian approached Robin and held out her hands. "We are all in your debt, Lady Margot. I, especially, for your saving the life of my husband. Please, come and be welcome in our home this night."_

Robin sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The others backed up and gave her room as she stretched and yawned.

"Is everything alright?" Marian asked her. "You were… you seemed to be having a nightmare."

"Oh." Robin looked at both of them. It was the first nightmare she'd had since Alice had been pulled into this nightmare realm. Her mother had seen to that. Except that so far, it hadn't been all that bad, had it? She blushed a little. "It happens, sometimes. Sorry, I should have warned you last night."

Hood and Marian exchanged looks that said they only marginally believed her. That was fine. She wasn't staying here. She _couldn't_ stay. That was what the dream had been about. It was what her mother had been warning her against. The previous night, after a little too much beer and some really good food, Hood had let 'Margot' know that due to her brave deed with the monster, she was welcome to stay with him and Marian for as long as she needed. He also let her know that he'd be happy to help her find someone to travel with.

Robin hadn't accepted, not really. She hadn't said no, though, either. It must've been weighing on her mind, in spite of how good she'd felt when she wrapped up in her blanket for the night and had gone to sleep. Now, though, fresh from that dream, Robin knew that no matter what, that night had to be the only night she stayed here. She would be leaving today.

Marian and Hood gave Robin privacy that she was grateful for. A wash bin of cold water, a fresh cloth, and soap had been provided for her, so she made sure to use them. You could never be sure when next you'd get to bathe in places like the Enchanted Forest. Running water and indoor plumbing were something that Robin was definitely going to miss. She had, however, remembered to ask her mother to whip up some deodorant before she left and made use of it. Then she unbraided her hair and brushed it out. She put on her clothes, but decided to leave her hair down for a little while.

When she joined the other two in the kitchen/living area of their home, she was surprised to find another person at the table, dipping honeyed bread into a saucer of what looked like milk. Robin's stomach grumbled and the wooden floor squeaked under her boots, making them all look up at her. The young man with the dark brown hair and pale skin looked up at her and smiled. Robin did her best to hide her surprise. She would know Roland, her half-brother, anywhere. Marian gestured to the chair beside her and Robin started to sit, until she saw Hood's face.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

It took him a moment to process her question. He blinked rapidly at her several times. "I… No, not wrong. You look… you look like the spitting image of my mother in her younger years." He managed to say.

Robin's heart picked up speed. "I - I do?"

"Right down to the green of your eyes." He confirmed. "Astounding! How did I not see it last night?"

Robin felt absurdly pleased at this discovery. Even her mother hadn't been able to figure out where she'd gotten her green eyes. Regina had always said that she had her father's eyes, but she hadn't meant colour - she'd meant the shape of Robin's eyes. Now, though, a piece of a puzzle that the young woman hadn't really known was missing from her life settled into place inside of her.

Marian reached over and put her hand on her husband's hand. "Love, it's not polite to stare."

Hood blinked. Blinked again and then seemed to shake himself. "Forgive me, Margot. Your resemblance is simply uncanny. I apologise for my lack of manners."

"Th-That's okay. People tell me I look like my father. I never met him. He died when I was a baby." Robin told them and wished that she could take it back. "I was named after my mother's mother." She added, hurriedly. That part wasn't a lie. Kelly West's mother had been named Margot.

"Oh, dear." Hood replied. He looked at his wife as though looking for help from her. She simply smiled at the table and waited. Finally, Hood cleared his throat, embarrassed. "I know it's early, my lady, but have you given any thought to my offer last night?"

Robin gave him a wistful smile. "I have. It's a generous offer, but I'm afraid I can't stay."

Marian frowned at her. "Why ever not?"

Robin took a deep breath. "I wasn't completely honest with Robin, last night. I _am_ a traveller." She hurried, when three sets of eyes narrowed at her. "But I'm also searching for someone. She was kidnapped, stolen from our realm. The last clues I have say she's here, somewhere. The trouble is… she's cursed. She doesn't remember where her home is… or me."

"Last night you said you were looking for another traveller like yourself. This woman… would she be known for such things here in this realm?" Roland asked her. He had finished eating and was wiping his hands on a napkin, staring at her intensely.

Robin held up her hands. "I'm not sure. In our realm, she was a great adventurer. We've been to many places together. Here? I can't be sure what kind of life the Dark One gave her."

"Dark One?" Marian asked.

"An evil sorcerer. He believes that love is wrong and his goal was to shut all of us - my family and I - into our own personal nightmares." Robin explained. "The rest of us got away, but she… didn't. She sacrificed herself to save her father."

"Honourable." Roland said into the silence that followed. "I would do the same for my father, if it ever came to it. Or my mother, of course." He added hurriedly when Marian speared him with her gaze.

"And this woman," Hood said slowly, "who is she to you that you would come searching for her? Your sister, perhaps?"

"No." Robin replied softly. "She's not my sister."

"Then who - oh!" Marian got it before the other two did. "Oh." Her smile towards Robin was at once gentle and knowing. She placed a hand over Hood's on the table and sighed at his and her son's continued looks of confusion.

"You said this Dark One hates _love_." Marian decided to fill in the blanks for the clueless men. "That's who she is to you, isn't it? Your True Love."

"Yes."

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Shout out to everyone who is staying with me, who continues to read this! As always, you guys are awesome. And a big welcome to angela22zuni! Well, at least Robin is strong enough to ignore the temptation to stay with the Merry Men, no matter how much she wants to get to know her father. Well, not _her_ father, but a doppelganger who isn't semi-bad. I decided to make him as close to the actual Robin as possible. Evil-ish Robin Hood was never my cup of tea. Anywho, thanks for coming along for this ride. Cheers!


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 4

Tilly let out a little gasp as she stepped into the oddly spacious little room. Margot was right - it was cluttered and messy, but every single thing in the room told Tilly something that she hadn't known before.

The first thing that she noticed in the light cast by a myriad of coloured Christmas lights, were the walls. They were plastered with posters of all kinds. Some were movie posters - an _Alice In Wonderland_ promo, one from _Maleficent_ ; a couple of vintage Disney cartoon posters - _Robin Hood_ and _Peter Pan_. There was a single poster of an actress that Tilly didn't recognize, holding a bow at the ready, looking fierce and determined.

These pictures all told Tilly that Margot appeared to have been an avid fan of Faery Tales and that maybe, possibly, some part of Margot remembered being Robin.

Everything else that covered the walls were maps. Maps of places all over the world. Some were simple topographical maps, some were aerial views, some were street maps, complete with pictures of the area the map covered. There was one map of what appeared to be some kind of long trail between two cities. It was the biggest picture of them all, running from the ceiling to just above the floor. Attached to the long map at seemingly random intervals were colour photos. Tilly stepped closer to that one, to get a look at each of the pictures.

Most of them had Margot centre stage, though some were single photos of breath-taking views of nature that Tilly had only ever read about or seen the likes of in books. She reached up as high as she could go, even going up on her toes, touching the map with her finger and tracing down, stopping next to each picture on the way down, trying to take in the details as much as she could.

"You look happy," she commented as she found a picture of Margot standing amongst a group of smiling people who looked like they might be natives of the land she was traveling in. She was beaming from ear to ear and holding up a sign that said **HI MOM! HI RONI!** in black block letters. In smaller hand was written _From Tibet_. It took Tilly only a moment to recognise the knit cap, backpack, jeans, and coat from the first time she'd met Margot. All that was missing was the book she'd had that night.

"Parts of Tibet _were_ pretty fun," Margot replied, caution in her voice.

Tilly's finger started moving downward again. She stopped abruptly and turned around to face Margot, who was standing near the door that she had closed when Tilly wasn't paying attention. She looked uncertain and just a little bit embarrassed. Tilly took a moment to look around the rest of the room, trying to figure out why her love might have cause for embarrassment.

Was it the pile of dirty laundry in the corner? Was it the dresser that looked like it had seen a war, but was still perfectly serviceable, which Tilly knew meant that it was _supposed_ look like that. She wasn't sure why Margot would be distressed by it, since some of the things that she had "owned" had looked much worse only stayed in one piece with the help of _rolls_ of duct tape.

"The bed's kind of…" Margot finally blurted.

Tilly hadn't even taken in the bed, so enthralled by what she saw on the walls. Her attention shifted abruptly and she turned to survey the offending piece of furniture. The very first thing she noticed was how nicely the bed was made. Everything was placed _just so_ , including all five of the sumptuous looking pillows. She also noted the frilly white ruffle around the bottom of the bed where it brushed the deep purple area rug. Instead of focussing on the bed, though, Tilly's gaze was drawn to the side.

Next to the bed was a nightstand with a single drawer. It had that same look as the dresser, which told Tilly they were part of a set. Next to the stand was a tall bookshelf, stuffed full of books of all kinds. Tilly wanted to peruse the books - see what kind of things Margot liked, but remembered that, for some reason, Margot was concerned about the bed, and made herself look at it again.

Her second view told her that Margot had once been - or perhaps still was - a fan of a popular cartoon pony show. Her comforter was a lovely shade of deep blue and depicted one of the animated ponies, clearly in the centre - blue, with wings - looking as fierce and proud as a cartoon pony could. A couple of the pillows that looked so soft and inviting were covered in cases that held the same image in multiple miniatures. Tilly walked towards the bed, intent on finding out if the sheets on the bed were a matching set, too.

Margot's hand landed on her shoulder, halting her steps. She turned and looked behind her. "So, what's wrong with the bed, then? Is it lumpy or somethin'?"

Margot stared at her, dumbfounded. "You… You don't think it's a little…?"

Tilly turned back and looked at the bed. To her, it looked like a luxury item. "When I was in the tower, my bed was a cot that Papa had to lengthen every year when I got too big. After he left, I just piled blankets on the floor near the fire. The bed at Detective Rogers' apartment smelled like cats - which is weird, because neither Papa or Detective Rogers likes cats." She reached for the hand on her shoulder, pulling until Margot was pressed against her back. She turned her head and kissed whatever part of Margot's skin that her lips could reach.

Margot made a humming sound and her other arm coiled around Tilly's waist, her hand slipping under the t-shirt and making Tilly shiver. "I really do love the way you think, Tower Girl." Robin murmured against the nape of Tilly's neck.

Tilly felt elation flow through her at the words. Robin had been the first person, besides Papa, to see something other than madness in the way that she saw the world and processed what she took in. Even Margot hadn't been scared away by the strangeness, once Tilly had taken the time to try and explain. To her, a bed was a bed, and the only important thing about _this_ bed was that, for the very first time, she wouldn't be sleeping _alone_.

"Good. 'Cos I think this bed looks nice and cosy. Don't you?"

"I think it does now." Keeping her arm loosely around Tilly, Margot squeezed past her to the bed. She backed up until her legs hit the mattress and then sat down abruptly, pulling Tilly onto her lap. "What do you say we pick up where we were so _rudely_ interrupted by my aunt?"

The different colours of the lights made Margot's dark blonde hair look like it was made from rainbows. Her eyes seemed so green that, for a moment, Alice thought they were glowing. Margot's hand under her shirt left a trail of warm, tingling skin wherever it touched Tilly's back. Never in her whole life had she _ever_ been this close to another human being – and she wanted it very much, right now. In fact, Tilly thought she might actually die if Margot took her hand away.

"Yes, please."

**********  
Several hours later they lay together under the pony comforter and a set of plain, blue sheets - no ponies. Tilly had been a little disappointed by that, for some reason, although the thought hadn't lasted longer than a second or two. Margot/Robin had been too busy making sure that Tilly/Alice's brain was no good for actual thought, and she had endeavoured to do the same.

"I never imagined this could 'appen." Tilly said. This was definitely a _Tilly_ thought. Alice had had many a lonely night both in the tower, and then in her little cottage in the forest, where she'd thought of nothing else. Tilly had only just met Margot and no matter how strongly they had connected, Tilly hadn't wanted to get her hopes up.

Seven years was a long time to wait, Alice decided, but knew that in her heart, she'd have waited a thousand years for Robin to touch her like this. It would have been more than worth it.

Her lover's arms tightened around her, drawing her firmly against warm, silky skin. Soft lips played over her bare shoulder to her neck. Warm tingles down that side of her body made her shiver and she tilted her head to give Margot better access.

"This was definitely not how I thought my day was gonna end." Margot murmured against the skin just below Tilly's ear. She inhaled sharply once, let out the breath, and then buried her head in Tilly's mussed blonde curls. "But I can't think of anything better."

"Neither can I. D'ya know something?"

"What's that?" Margot propped head up with her hand to look down at the beautiful creature in her bed.

Alice grinned. "I realised earlier that you were the last thing I saw before the curse. And you were the first thing I saw when it broke."

"Oh yeah!" Margot grinned. "It was like I was waking up, sort of. I remembered being in the forest with you and Mr. Gold and knowing that the curse was coming and being so afraid I was going to lose you. The next thing, I was in that cave and you were right in front of me."

Tilly turned onto her back and then onto her side so that she was facing Margot. "I'm sorry that I hurt you," she said, soberly. "I wasn't in control." One of the things that Tilly had found while she explored every inch of Margot, was a large bruise on her hip along with some scraped skin. Margot had admitted that her ribs and shoulder on the same side were also sore.

"It's okay, it's okay," Margot soothed her. "I know that wasn't _you_ \- not Alice or Tilly. Besides… I think you've more than made up for it." The lascivious grin she directed at Tilly only made the other woman smile, too.

"Are you sure? I could try to heal you. With my magic."

Margot touched Tilly's cheek with her fingertips. "It's just a bruise, sweetheart. I'll be fine. I promise. I've been hurt way worse before." It was true. Back when she had started practicing with a bow, she'd had plenty of accidents that had left her much sorer than she was now. Besides, wasn't it a hero thing to be hurt while defending true love?

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts." Margot was firm, but placed a kiss on a pale, bare shoulder. "I just need more time with you. And maybe some sleep. I'll be right as rain by morning."

Tilly looked chagrined for a moment and then she relaxed, letting out a little laugh. "You are awfully cute when you're being persuasive."

" _Cute_?"

"Mm-hm." Tilly bit her bottom lip, her smile turning impish. "I especially love the way your eyes go when I touch you...here." Her finger drew a line along Margot's hip and down her thigh. Margot sighed and her eyes fluttered shut. She opened them again when the hand stopped moving.

"Keep that up, Tower Girl, and we won't be getting any sleep tonight." Robin warned her.

"That wouldn't be so terrible, now, would it?" Tilly pouted.

"Now who's being cute?" Margot laughed. Tilly grinned. She turned over on her back and waited without a sound while Margot took the invitation and curled on her side, draping an arm across Tilly's stomach.

Tilly drew the sheets and blankets up farther around them. She'd been right - the bed was downright cosy, once they both settled in. After a few minutes, though, Alice realised that even though she was tired, she was afraid to go to sleep. She didn't want to wake up and have all of the wonderful things that had happened today be a dream.

"I can't sleep," she finally admitted.

"Why not?" Margot asked, trying to mask the sleepiness in her own voice.

Tilly shook her head. "Never mind. I'm sure it'll come, all on its own." She didn't want to keep her love awake with her own anxieties.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Robin asked, propping herself up on her hand.

Tilly didn't want to burden Margot with her fears, but Alice trusted Robin more than almost anyone else. The tears that she'd held back earlier started to leak silently from her eyes. "What if this isn't real? What if we wake up and none of it was real?" She swiped at her cheeks, ineffectually.

"Shh, shh," Robin soothed her. She sat up in the bed and gathered the sniffling woman into her arms. "It's okay. It's alright... Shh, Alice... Shh... I'm _real_. _I'm_ real. And so are you."

"Are you _sure_?" Alice asked, her voice quavering. She sounded just like she had the first time they had met - the night she'd left the tower behind for good. Robin remembered how all she'd wanted to do at the time was make this poor girl feel better, to ease her pain. She wanted the same thing, right now.

"I'm sure," she said confidently. She took Alice's face in her hands and swiped at the tears with her thumbs.

"It's just that if it _does_ turn out to be a dream…" Alice tried to insist.

"It's not. Okay?" Robin leaned in and placed a kiss on Alice's forehead. "Listen to me, beautiful. Are you listening?"

Alice nodded.

"Good. Even if this turns out to be the very best dream that either of us has had, it doesn't change the fact that when we wake up, Margot will still be here for Tilly. Margot is pretty sure she met the woman of her dreams and has been making plans to find ways to spend more time with Tilly."

"She has? You have?"

"Yeah. She - I - know that there's something special about Tilly and have known it since the first time we met." Margot said. "So even if Robin and Alice go poof again, Tilly will always have Margot."

"And Margot will always have Tilly," Alice agreed. She sniffled. "What about Papa?"

Margot made a soothing noise low in her throat. "We'll find some way to cure what was done to your dad, Alice. If we have to, we will go to every single realm that exists to find it."

"We?"

"If you think I'm _not_ going with you, you really _are_ crazy." Robin retorted with a smile and a light laugh.

"It feels like it's been so long," Alice said, her voice small.

"So long?"

"Tilly was alone for a long time until she met Detective Weaver. She didn't have anyone. She knew people, but they didn't know her. Me. Nobody knew me. And then suddenly there was Margot. Now… I can't think of _anyone_ I'd rather go adventuring with than you. Or Margot." Alice's answer was fierce.

"You're not alone anymore. Not Tilly and certainly not Alice. We can talk to my aunt and my mom and any other witch we can find - no matter what it takes to fix your father. Together." Robin's green eyes blazed. "We'll find some way for you two to be together again."

"Together." Alice's smile was watery, but genuine. She sagged against Margot. "Thank you, my love. I'd be so lost without you."

Margot kissed her forehead again. "I won't let you get lost. No matter what, we'll always find each other."

After a few more minutes, the two settled down in the bed again. Alice asked, "Will you tell me about your travels?"

"Will it help you sleep?"

"I think it will, yeah." Tilly told her, honestly.

Margot smiled. "Sure. It's only fair, after all. Remember when you used to tell me all about your adventures in other realms?"

Alice sighed happily. "I remember." Those hours had been some of the best in her life with Robin, who had never seemed bored by her endless prattling.

"Okay. Where should I start?"

Alice snuggled comfortably beneath the blankets, warm and suddenly very content. "I've always found the beginning is a good place."

Margot chuckled at the little joke. "Alright."

She took a deep breath.

"Once upon a time there was a teenager named Margot West who desperately wanted to figure out what to do with her life. She didn't get along with her mom all that well, and she really didn't want to go to college."

Tilly closed her eyes and let Margot's soft voice roll over her, soothing away her worries and most of her fears.

The last thing she heard was, "One day Margot was talking to her _much_ cooler aunt Roni on the phone and Roni suggested that Margot might be happy working at the bar or taking a trip and seeing the world before she settled down or went off to school. As you can imagine, this didn't go over well with Margot's super controlling mother…"

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Okay, there we go! Big thanks to everyone who has read this, even if you didn't review. Shout out to my new follower: leahalexander1011. Anyways, hope you all continue to read and maybe, just maybe throw me a kind word or two. Cheers!


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 5

It was just about 12 leagues to the City, Tybalt had explained to Robin as they went, and it would be dark by the time they got there. He'd finished singing for the moment and seemed to want to know more about her, though he was going about it in a circular fashion. Instead of just asking her, he would give her a little information, then wait for her to reply. Robin had played this game before, though, with her mother when she was a teenager. When Zelena wanted to catch her in a lie, the conversation would usually start out small and then grow until her mother had either enough evidence to hang her daughter, or Robin had managed to evade her.

Since Tybalt wasn't her mother, though, Robin didn't feel all that bad about telling him what she was up to. When he heard that she was from another Realm, though, his eyebrows lifted in surprise. He'd invited her to sit on the driver's bench with him and she'd accepted. It was _a little_ more comfortable than the back. Once he knew that she wasn't from around those parts, he took great pride in telling her about how the town they'd come from was the first town to be built at the edge of the Forest and how, because of that and the hearty people in the town, it was quite profitable to live there.

Robin listened with half an ear. She liked that she wasn't alone again. She'd never really understood what being alone was like, not even when Alice had explained that she'd talked to inanimate objects, just so she'd feel like she wasn't all by herself. After spending a night in the tavern, alone in a room, Robin had to admit that she'd never felt more alone. Not even when she was travelling the world as Margot. She figured it was because even though Margot was far away from home, she could still go back any time.

Robin was stuck here, either until she found Alice and broke the curse or… She didn't want to think about the 'or' part.

Tybalt found it no end of wonder that she'd come from a place that held so much wonder. She'd just finished explaining what a 'car' was to him. He was also rather taken with 'electricity', calling it the best magic he'd ever heard of. In his own way, he reminded the archer a little of Alice when they had first met and it was a relief. Some people from lands like these could be superstitious and fearful of what they did not understand. Luckily, Tybalt was not one of those.

When they stopped at midday to eat, Robin showed the man just what she could do with her bow and he'd been impressed. "For someone who comes from a place with such wonders, it seems to me that your skill with a bow is one to be lauded." Well, at least that was one person she wouldn't have to prove herself to again. She'd also paid him more than the agreed upon amount for his giving her a lift. Then, they'd climbed back aboard the wagon and kept going.

Just as night fell, they reached tall stone wall of the City. There were guards posted on either side of the arched gateway leading in, but they made no move to stop Tybalt's wagon as it trundled through. She wondered aloud just how good they were at their job.

"I'm well known here," Tybalt told her. "And though yer not, yer with me, lass, so they aren't suspicious. I hope ye aren't playin' me false."

"I'm not," Robin hurriedly replied. "I swear."

"Good." Tybalt nodded his head once. "Now, I've a place to stay for the night, do ye?"

Robin hesitated. "I'm sure I can find somewhere."

"Naw. I know a reputable inn. Just be sure to tell 'em I sent ye and ye'll be treated well enough. The owner's wife and I were good friends when we were younger. I'd have courted her if not for 'im. 'Er name's Willamina and she'll make sure ye've a safe place for the night. Sit tight and I'll take you as close as I can."

Robin thanked him profusely and was glad she'd decided to be as generous with her money as she had been so far. It wasn't like she was rolling in it, but she had brought a lot with her - at King Henry and her mother's insistence. She could afford a little extra up front if it meant that she was treated well by others. Robin understood that being kind worked for some people, but money spoke a language all its own and often times got a person further ahead than just kindness. She was even more grateful for the king's generosity than she had been before.

Tybalt dropped her off in one of the City squares. He pointed up a cobbled street. "Jus' go that way. Place is called _The Cockerral_. Ye can't miss it. It don't look like much, but ye'll be safer there than most anywheres else."

Robin thanked him again, hopped down out of the wagon, waved once, the set off for the inn.  
 _ **-3-3-3-3-3-  
-3-3-3-3-3-**_  
 _Hey Beautiful,_

 _Today I made it to the City. I'm sitting in a tiny room at an inn right now, writing to you because the noise from downstairs is still a little loud. Willamina - the wife of the inn owner - apologised, but said it would quiet down in a while. It's okay. I'm not sure I could sleep anyway. I really miss you. And I miss my mom and Regina._

 _When you were in the tower, did you ever write in a journal? You never said, but I've been finding that it helps when I'm feeling lonely. I haven't started talking to hats… yet. I'm sorry, I shouldn't make fun of what you went through. It's just that I sometimes used to picture you talking to a slightly flattened hat with a handprint painted on it and a smiley face. You know, like that movie? Actually, do you know the movie I'm talking about? Again, Margot really didn't know all that much about Tilly before the curse ended._

 _I'm not sure what I'm going to do tomorrow. I am not even sure where to start looking for you, except to go find your Tower. But I honestly don't know where that is, either, or how far away. I think I'll start by asking Willamina in the morning. If she can't point me in the right direction, maybe I'll just wander around and hope I don't get lost? Or maybe I'll just let myself be lost - I might find you better that way. Serendipity._

 _On the way here, today, I was thinking about the first time I kissed you. God! It seems like ages ago. And at the same time, it doesn't. I'll never forget that look you had on your face afterwards, either. You looked confused and triumphant all at once - like I'd just given you the best present in the world, but you didn't know what to do with it. You were so freaking cute! And that was why I kissed you again. And again. Once you figured it out, though… Kissing you was pretty much my favourite thing to do._

 _It still is._

 _Margot_ really _wishes she'd been braver and kissed Tilly when she had the chance. Just to see if it was her favourite thing, too. It probably would have been._

 _I'm a little sad that Margo and Tilly never really got a chance to be… together. I mean, sure, they dated, but really only that one time. And that hardly ended well. Okay, so you running away from me at the bookstore didn't end well, but after that, I guess it did. When you came into Roni's with that plate of… stuff… and apologised, Margot was just glad to see that you were okay._

 _Anyway, the noise has died down, so I think I'll try to sleep. I know we only spent one night together, but it was an amazing night and it's hard for me to sleep without you. Is that corny or mushy or clingy? You know what, I don't think I care. The sooner you are back in my arms, the better my life will be._

 _I love you._

 _Yours forever,_

 _Robin  
_ _ **-3-3-3-3-3-  
-3-3-3-3-3-**_  
The lonely archer lay down on the bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin. There was still a little noise from the great room of the Inn below. It had died down to a murmur, though, and sort of reminded her of the white noise of traffic outside of her room in the apartment in Hyperion Heights. It was comforting.

Tomorrow, her search for Alice would begin in earnest. She had decided to scour the city and try to find _someone_ who might have heard of either a realm jumping adventurer or a Tower hidden in the woods. If not, she'd move on to the next place. And the next. Even if it took the rest of her life, she'd find her love and bring her home.

**********  
Dismayed, Alice watched them close the Eastern gate. That meant all the gates to the City were closed, now. Well, that wouldn't keep her out. If she couldn't get in by strictly legal means, the still knew a few secret entrances. In fact, now that she was really thinking about it, going in secretly might be best.

It was curious. Something had been telling her to go to the City. She normally hated the place, but when her intuition told her something, she'd learned to listen. It was how she'd survived in Wonderland, after all. What she truly wanted to do was go home, but when she turned away from the City walls, she felt an almost physical pain in her chest. Not knowing what else to do, she stayed out of the torch light along the wall and made her way around to the one place she knew she could get in without being seen.

It was easy for her to hide in the darkness. She was wearing black hose and even blacker boots. Her tunic was a very pretty dark blue with elaborate black stitching. She'd found the tunic hanging on a tree branch in the Forest and had appropriated it. Nobody was around to claim it, she reasoned, so it must have been for her. She'd belted it around the waist and it fell to nearly her knees. Under the tunic was a plain black shirt of linen. Except for her blonde hair, she was practically invisible. That was alright, because she wore a cloak deep red with a deep hood.

She found the secret entrance into the City easily enough. Then she waited. Atop the wall, she could just make out the silhouette of the guards. All she had to do was wait until… there! At the same time, both guards turned and walked opposite directions. Alice dashed up to the wall and squeezed in through a barely noticeable gap in the stones.

Once inside, she dusted herself off and put her hood down. Alice looked around in an attempt to get her bearings, then started walking as though she had somewhere important to be. Most of the time, she hated cities - especially ones with high walls because to her, it was just like being in a slightly larger Tower. She often felt trapped, if she found herself stuck in a city for too long.

Tonight though, that was the last thing on her mind. The adventurer followed her intuition and it led her through the maze of streets and alleys of the city until she came to a stop in front of an inn.

" _The Cockerral_." She read aloud. "Never been in this place." When she tried the door, however, it was locked. "Bugger!" Whatever had drawn her to this place was in that building, she was sure of it. If she wanted, she could climb to the roof and try to find her quarry from there, but looking upward, she was suddenly sure she didn't want to expend the energy it would take to climb.

Well, there was always tomorrow. With a sigh, she turned from the inn, and began to navigate through the streets to a place that she knew would be open at this time of night. One that wouldn't turn her away on general principle.

Still…

As she walked away, she turned around and stared up at the second floor, perplexed. What or, more likely, _who_ was up there? For a second, her heart hammered in her chest.

 _Mama? Papa?_

Alice stopped walking and just stood in the road, looking up. Then, she shook her head. It was best not to get her hopes up, wasn't it? It'd been so many years since she'd seen either of her parents that she'd nearly started to believe the rumours that both were dead.

No! She'd never believe that - not until and unless she saw their bodies.

With a sigh, she turned again and made her way into the darkness of the City night.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Okay, so it seems like something went wrong with my last upload. Man that's annoying. I'm sorry I didn't notice it until just now. At any rate, you get more chapters today. Hurray! Hope that you enjoy these more than the wrong one. Cheers!


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 6

Robin knew that she was being followed. She wasn't sure when she'd picked up her tail, but she'd been feeling eyes on her for a good while now. She'd tried to lose them, but that hadn't worked and now she was thoroughly lost. On top of that, she hadn't found a single person yet who had heard of Alice (not that she'd actually said Alice's name, just mentioned a traveller like she was) or of an adventurer from Wonderland. A few had heard mention of a Tower in the Forest, but it was far to the south of them - a good week's travel, near one of the port towns. So, Robin had decided to stay in the City for a day or two more, just to be sure, then head to the port town. Her best hope of finding Alice might lie in the Tower, as awful a place as it was.

In an attempt to get rid of her tail, Robin zig-zagged through a series of streets before ducking into an alley. It wasn't until she saw the wall at the end of the alley that she realised she'd been herded there. She stopped just short of the wall, swearing under her breath. In an attempt to blend in a little bit, she'd left her pack, her bow, and her quiver back at the inn. Her only arms were her sword and dagger and suddenly, she didn't feel all that sure of her sword skills.

Robin waited until she heard footsteps behind her before she slowly turned around. Two grown men - large men - now blocked the entrance into the alley. They weren't dressed in any armour, just regular - if filthy - clothing. A tiny gust of wind kicked up just then and carried their scent to Robin's nose and it was all she could do not to gag. One man was tall and lean with ripcord muscle. The other was shorter, but his muscles were the kind you see on body-builders.

Taking a deep breath and plastering a pleasant smile on her face, Robin clapped hard three times. "Well done, boys! You got me."

The two men exchanged surprised glances. Then they both sneered at her, showing off yellowed, rotted teeth. Robin was glad she'd packed her toothbrush. She very carefully settled her hand on her sword, underneath her cloak.

"So, what'll it be?" She asked.

They looked at each other again, confused. The tall one spoke first. "This 'ere's a robbery. Give us all yer money!" He demanded.

"Yeah," the shorter one added. "Yer money!"

Robin started to laugh. She laughed so hard she doubled over, holder her sides.

The two men were staring at her like she had two heads. "'Ey now! Wot ye on about?"

Standing upright, Robin wiped at non-existent tears of mirth. "I'm sorry!" She apologised, as clearly insincere as possible. "I'm sorry, it's just so funny."

"Wot is?" Stretch asked. His thick brows were drawn together in obvious consternation. Shorty simply glared at her with beady little eyes.

"The two of you. Thinking you're robbing me. It's just so… _cute_." Robin managed to say before she started laughing again. She stayed upright, this time, carefully loosening her sword in its sheath for a quick draw if she had to.

Stretch got it first and he growled at her. He actually _growled_. "Why ye… I oughta…" He suddenly drew two very wicked looking daggers from behind his back. Robin stopped laughing abruptly. She swore viciously. She cursed again when Shorty produced a bow and a single arrow and pointed straight at her. Robin eyed his form and decided that he was someone who knew how to use a bow.

Robin didn't move, but she let her body language convey fear. She cowered a little inside her cloak. "L-Listen, I d-don't want this to g-get ugly," she stuttered, trying to appear brave and afraid at the same time. Bravado.

Stretch chuckled maliciously. Shorty took two giant steps forward, putting him just where Robin had hoped. "Don' be stupid, lit'l girl. Jus' give us yer money and we'll leave ye be."

"N-No." Robin swallowed hard. Shorty glared at her. He drew the arrow back as though he would actually shoot her. The archer drew her sword and darted forward. The metal's edge bit into the wood of the bow's shaft, just above the grip. It bit in and slid through like it was butter. Then she danced backward, out of his reach.

Shorty's hand holding the arrow suddenly flew backwards, the arrow went into the air and came down, point first, in the ground behind the thug. He looked at the broken weapon and then back at Robin, who now had her sword positioned in front of her, diagonal across her chest. The man let out an angry sounding _caw_ , dropped the now useless weapon to the ground and charged her.

Since she'd been expecting this reaction, the archer had no problem getting out of the way and watching in amusement as the man slammed into the stone wall, effectively knocking himself unconscious.

When she turned back to Stretch, he was staring at her with a mixture of curiosity and fury. He held up his knives, one of them in an overhand grip, the other clutched underhand. He got up on the balls of his feet and showed Robin that he was not as novice with knives as she was with her sword.

Robin was glad that she had left her pack back at the inn. If this one managed to rob her, at least she still had more money. "Look, I don't want any trouble," she started to say to her attacker. He didn't listen and was suddenly lunging at her, blades moving in an intricate pattern. The girl had been on guard, though and blocked each of his swings without losing any ground.

Stretch dropped back a little and attempted to go around behind her, but she was just a little faster than he was. She struck without warning, slicing open the back of one of his hands and causing him to drop the dagger held within.

To his credit, he didn't make a noise, just looked at the cut, at the blood dripping from it and frowned. "Ye _cut_ me." He said, like it was some form of revelation. Then he called her a very rude name.

Robin glared at him. "Well that isn't a nice thing to say to a lady, is it?"

"Yer no 'lady'. A lady woulda jus' given us 'er money." Stretch argued. "An' who taught _ye_ such bad manners."

"Me? Oh, I don't _think_ so." Robin shot back.

"Eh! Ye got lucky is all. Jus' give me yer coin and we can be done." He urged her.

Robin rolled her eyes at him. "Come get it."

He charged her, and like before, she moved and he ran past her. He was faster than his pal, though, and did not smack into the wall. He was, however, momentarily at a loss when it loomed up in front of him. Robin took advantage of his lapse, moving the sword in a horizontal arc, and making a neat, shallow slice in the backs of each of his thighs.

This time, he did cry out, going to his knees. Robin followed up her cuts by walking up behind him and hitting him as hard as she could in the back of the head with the pommel of her sword. He grunted and slumped over, as unconscious as his buddy. Before she left them there, she made sure that the cuts on his legs were not life threatening. Then she wiped the tip of her blade on the cleanest part of Stretch's clothing that she could find, making a mental note to clean the blade as soon as she got back to the inn.

She also searched them and found a couple of pretty heavy coin purses. It looked like she hadn't been their only victim that day.

Making her way out of the alley, Robin decided to head in one direction and hope she could get her bearings. She stopped twice to drop the would-be robbers' coins into the outstretched hands of beggars on the street. Oddly, that seemed to work and she finally emerged into the square that was down the street from _The Cockerral_. Since it was close to midday, the vendors were in full swing around the edges of the square and there was a fountain that she hadn't paid attention to the night before, burbling away in the centre.

It wasn't crowded, the way it had been when she'd ventured out earlier. Not that there weren't a lot of people there, it was just that now there was more than standing room only. Robin waited in line at a pastry vendor and got herself what looked like a really yummy berry turnover. Something she and Margot had in common was their love for food. When she had the warm pastry in hand, Robin wandered to the fountain and sat down on the edge to eat and to contemplate her next move.

She was just finishing off the treat when another person sat down beside her. She paid them no mind, until, after a moment, they spoke.

"You're a clever one, I'll give you that." The person said.

Robin froze for a moment, her brain refusing to believe what her ears were hearing. Slowly, she turned her head, but all she saw was the deep hood of a black cloak. She swallowed hard on the final piece of pastry that was getting stuck in her suddenly dry throat.

"Uh, excuse me?" She finally managed to say, doing her best to keep her voice steady.

"The trick you played on those sods back there. Making 'em think you'd fallen into their trap, then using the alley against them. Clever."

"You saw what happened? How?" Robin asked. "There wasn't anyone else in the alley."

"True, but I know plenty of ways to follow someone."

"The roof." Robin got it, suddenly. Tilly had been a fan of rooftops in Hyperion Heights for a while.

"See, clever." The person regarded Robin from the depth of the hood. "Now, the only thing I want to know is… Who are you and what in the _hell_ do you want from _me_?"

It was all Robin could do not to react when they reached up and pulled down the hood, revealing the very person she'd been looking for all day.

Alice.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : And there she is. I know, that might've been a little bit rushed, but if not, this would be one loooooong story. Anyways, after my little snafu with posting the completely wrong chapter last week, I thought I'd give you one more this week. Hope you enjoy. Please review! Cheers.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 7

It took Robin some fast talking and a teeny lie to get Alice to come back to _The Cockerral_ with her. However, as they reached the inn, Alice stopped, hands on her hips, looking at Robin with something approaching awe.

"What?" Robin wanted to know. She had turned around at the door, her hand on the door knob.

" _This_ is where you're stayin'?" Alice asked, her voice a mixture of amusement and consternation.

"Yeah. Why?"

Alice just looked up at the sky, then back at the ground, muttering something that Robin couldn't make out. When she looked back up at the archer, her face was as blank as Robin had ever seen it. Closed off. Remote.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked the other woman.

"Fine. Lead the way." Even her voice was distant. It hurt Robin's heart to hear it.

Taking a surreptitious deep breath, Robin opened the door to the inn and went inside, holding the door open for Alice to join her.

Upon entering, Robin immediately noted how quiet it was. Karl, the owner of the inn, was behind the bar, laboriously wiping down its wooden surface. He glanced up and gave her what she thought was a smile, though it was hard to tell with his shaggy beard and thick, drooping moustache. She held up two fingers and pointed to the table in the farthest corner of the room. Karl nodded once.

Once they got to Robin's intended destination and sat, Alice got right to the crux of things.

"You say you've been to Wonderland? Prove it." She demanded. She took offer her cloak, hung it on the back of the chair and then she sat, stiff and straight backed in the chair on the opposite side of the table from the archer. Robin stared at her, not understanding at first because she hadn't expected Alice to be dressed all in black underneath her black cloak. _Her_ Alice never wore black, except as an accent. _Her_ Alice only wore pants or hose if she absolutely had to, preferring skirts most of the time. And colour! Alice loved colour and she was a gifted artist. This woman seemed the very opposite of _her_ Alice. Then, there was her hair. _Her_ Alice only put enough of her hair up to keep it from getting in her eyes. This woman had her hair braided tightly to the top of her head, then wound into a severe bun at her neck.

Maybe this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Hello? Are you deaf?" Alice asked, finally looking something other than blank. Amused. Yes, there was the little glint in her summer-sky blue eyes. The ones that had captured Robin all those years ago in a jail cell, in another place.

"Sorry. It's just… I can't believe I found you." Robin told her.

"Technically, _I_ found _you_." Alice reminded her. Karl chose that moment to approach with two big mugs. He set one down in front of each woman, gave a little bow, then went back to the bar.

Robin picked up the mug and took a drink with a sigh.

Alice eyed the drink, then looked at the other woman. "I'm not really a beer person," she said and didn't drink.

Robin nodded in understanding. "Neither am I. That's why this is water." She took another, longer drink. She needed it after her fight earlier. "And I never discuss business with anything but a clear head."

Startled, Alice picked up the mug and took a drink. Then another. She set it down with a thump. "Look, I am not here to talk 'business' as you say. You told me you've been to Wonderland and that you had proof. Show me your proof and _maybe_ we can talk about what you want."

"Oh." Robin reached into an inner pocket in her jerkin and pulled out the pocket watch that _her_ Alice had given her as a gift so long ago. She held it out to this Alice. "I got it from a talking white rabbit in a red surcoat."

The astonishment was plain on the other woman's face as she took the watch from Robin's outstretched hand. She examined it thoroughly, then set it down gently on the table in front of her. Reaching into the pouch she wore on her belt, she took something out and set it down in next to the watch.

It was the _same_ watch.

Robin tensed, waiting for some kind of strong reaction. Instead, Alice gave a little laugh. "Clever old rabbit." She murmured. She picked up Robin's watch and gave it back, then replaced her own in her pouch. She drank more water and regarded Robin with the curiosity that the archer was used to. "So… Is _that_ ," she used her chin to indicate the watch that Robin still held in her hand, "why you were looking for me? Maybe trying to find someone who could tell you that talking rabbits are real? That you weren't going mad?"

Robin put the watch carefully back in the pocket of her jerkin. As she did, her fingers touched the rainbow bracelet she was keeping there until the time was right to give it back to Alice. She had no idea if that time would come or not. "No, actually. And yes, sort of."

Alice's expressive brows shot upward and she actually barked out a laugh. "Well, that clears _that_ up."

Robin rolled her eyes and took another drink. "Sorry. What I meant was… I've been jumping realms for a good while now. I hadn't heard of anyone else who could do it, until I got to Wonderland. The people there - by people, I mean this weird talking cat, the rabbit, and a tiny but brave little mouse - talked about how I was the first person to come to Wonderland since 'their Alice' had been there. Nobody could tell me where you went, though, just that you weren't in Wonderland anymore. I was… intrigued. After all of the things they told me you did, I decided I'd try to find you." Robin sat back in her chair, trying to appear relaxed. "You're a legend there, you know. A hero."

"I am _not_ a hero," Alice snapped at her. Robin jumped. "Sorry." Alice apologised. "Sorry, I… What I mean is - I'm not the hero they seem to think I am." She sighed and made to stand up. "If that's all this is…"

"No, wait!" Robin reached across the table, quickly, but stopped before she actually touched Alice's hand. "That's not all. I mentioned business, earlier, didn't I?"

Alice eyed her. "Business? What sort of business?"

Robin sat back. "I'm looking for someone to show me around this realm. Normally, I'd just hire a guy and deal with all the crap about how women can't be adventurers, then I leave him alone somewhere and go it on my own. When I heard about you, I thought that maybe you might… help me out." It was lame. Robin was well aware of that. Except she couldn't think of any other way to get Alice to spend time with her. Traveling together was perfect.

Plus, if she was right about the date, it was nearly Alice's birthday. She knew how much Alice hated being alone on her birthday.

The severe blond studied her. "You want to travel with me? Just because someone told you I'm a hero?" She sounded doubtful.

"No. I want to travel with you because… Because I've been doing this a long time and I'm lonely. Plus, I'll pay you." She added the last part when she saw that the lonely angle didn't appear to be working.

Money got Alice's attention. The old Alice would have been wary at first, but would have agreed. This Alice didn't seem to have the same compassion - but _money_ sparked an interest.

"What, are you some kind of noble? Where are you from, anyway?" Alice settled back in her chair. She drained the last of her drink.

"I'm not a noble. I'm just… I'm just a girl who wants to prove that women can be as adventurous as men. I have money because I've rescued a few damsels in my travels and have been highly rewarded." Robin explained. "And I'm pretty skilled with a bow." She added the last part to see if it got any reaction from Alice.

Alice studied her over the empty mug. Finally, she shook her head as though she hadn't been able to come to a decision. "I'm not looking for a friend or anything like that, but if you've got the money, I'm leaving this place tomorrow. If you can keep up with me, I'll take your money." The woman stood up and Robin stood with her. Alice gathered her cloak and slid it over her shoulders. It took all of Robin's will power not to do the polite thing and assist her - the ways she always had.

"Sunrise. Eastern gate. If you're not there, I leave without you. We can talk price later." With that, she turned and strode to the door. When she got there, though, she turned around and stared intently at Robin for a moment before she left.  
 _ **-3-3-3-3-3-  
-3-3-3-3-3-**_  
 _Hi Tilly,_

 _It's me, Robin. I feel really strange writing this to you, but I feel like I can talk to you about it without being, I don't know, disloyal?_

 _See, here's the thing. I'm here. I made it here and I found her. But… she's not the same. She's nowhere near the same. Talking to her made me feel like I was talking to a stranger and not to… well, you know. The problem is, how am I supposed to do what I came here for if she's so different? How do I know she'll even_ like _me, let alone the rest? And what if I can't do it? What if she's so peculiar that I can't get through to her?_

 _I really wish you were here. Margot really liked the advice you gave her about her mom that day on the bench. It made her stop wallowing in self-pity and take a look at things from her mom's viewpoint. That won't really work here, but I bet you'd have something - really sage advice or something._

 _How'd you get to be so smart, anyhow?_

 _You know, when I said I'd do anything to get her back, I meant it. I still do. Seeing her today - it made my heart hurt to see just how… dark, I guess, she was. Her colour was missing. That part of her that always shone like a star, no matter what, it was… not gone. Not completely. But I only saw a hint. God, I didn't even give her my name. All I could do was talk - try to get her to trust me enough that she'd say yes._

 _I lied to her, Till. I told her that I'd been to Wonderland._

 _She believed me. It made me feel a little bit dirty. I don't like lying - especially not to her - even though I knew that I would have to do it when I agreed to come here. I just didn't expect it to hurt so much. So, I will admit that I took a bath. I tried to wash it off me and hope that by tomorrow, I can get used to having to tell regular lies. Ugh!_

 _Anyway, I'm going to try to get some sleep. Thanks for listening to me whine._

 _Always,_

 _Robin_

 _ **Author's Note**_ : What do you think? Is cold Alice what you were expecting? Don't worry, she won't be all mean and grumpy for long. It's Alice, for cryin' out loud. Thanks to gonegirlxo for the new follow! Cheers!


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 8

Robin was awake well before sunrise. She hadn't slept long or well at all. Her dreams were plagued by not-quite-nightmares of Alice, dressed all in black, sneering at her and walking away. She'd woke up with wet cheeks and a damp pillow and was unable to get to back to sleep. She wished her mother could have bottled up that sleep spell she'd used in the other realm. Going adventuring on little to no sleep wasn't the very best of ideas.

So, instead of sleeping, she'd unpacked and re-packed her bag, taking a full inventory of what she had. She also changed into a clean set of pants and a shirt, and the strange self-cleaning socks that Regina had given her. If she took them off every night, they were as clean and smelled as good as if they'd been washed in mint and lavender. She had cleaned her sword earlier and checked the blade for any nicks or scratches. Something told her, though, that this blade wasn't going to need sharpening anytime soon - a little surprise from Papa.

When she was done, she paced the small chamber and tried very hard not to think about how different this Alice was from the one she'd thought she'd come to rescue. When she judged that it was early enough, but not too early, she put on her cloak, pack, bedroll and blanket, her quiver, and hung her bow from her shoulder. Robin's hair was braided in her customary side-braid - the one that reminded her of Katniss. She took one look around the room, sure that she would never see it again, and went downstairs.

Willamina sat in one of the chairs by the fire, sipping from a tea cup.

When she saw Robin, she smiled sadly at her. "Karl said you'd be leaving today. Have you found what you sought?"

Robin hesitated, but then she nodded. "Sort of."

Willamina nodded sagely. "That's usually the way of it. Will you be alright?" It was a very motherly question and given that Willamina and Karl had no children, it sort of startled the archer.

"Yes. Thank you. For everything."

Willamina set her cup down gently, then reached down on the far side of her chair and picked something up. "Come here, child."

Robin wasn't sure why, but she did as she was told. Willamina handed her a carefully wrapped parcel. "What's this?"

"Just some provisions. You can probably hunt for yourself, but good bread and cheese is hard to come by on the road. There's some dried fruit as well, and things that will keep your cuisine from getting boring." Willamina told her.

"Willamina… you don't have to do this." Robin was shocked at this bit of kindness from a mostly complete stranger.

Willamina smiled crookedly at her. It was the same smile she'd given Robin the night she'd shown up and asked for a room. Her teeth were yellowed by time, but they were straight. She was a lovely woman and Robin could see why Tybalt had once courted her. "Oh, I know that. But one thing I've learned in my life is that kindness should be paid with kindness and you have been most kind to my husband and I during your stay. It's something we don't get a lot of from our guests. And besides, we had this to spare, thanks to your generous compensation. It was the least I could do."

Robin took off her pack and put the parcel inside. If Willamina noticed that the pack didn't even bulge with the addition or that when the archer put it back on, she did it with as much ease as before, the innkeeper's wife said nothing. Robin leaned down and placed a kiss on Willamina's rough cheek. "Thank you. I won't forget this."

"Good luck, Lady Robin." Willamina told her. With that, Robin took her leave, making sure not to slam the inn door as she did.

It wasn't difficult to find the Eastern gate, even in the dark. The City had torches lit on most streets and signs for those who could read to follow. Those who couldn't read usually navigated by memory. There were few people out and about, that Robin saw. She wasn't surprised - only bakers were usually up this early, preparing their wares for the day. She wished she'd gotten another pastry from the vendor the day before. She also wished she had eaten something before she left the inn, however, her stomach was in knots and eating had seemed like a bad idea.

About 10 yards away from the gate, she stopped, looked around for Alice, and when she saw nothing, walked to the nearest building, leaned against the rough wooden wall, and waited. Her keen eyes roamed over the surrounding area, keeping watch for Alice. Which was why she saw the dark figure on the roof across the street. It was hunkered down and blended - almost - seamlessly into the surrounding shadows.

As though aware of Robin's sudden interest, the figure stood and a light breeze caught at the dark cloak it wore. It seemed to stare hard at Robin, regarding her for a long moment. Then, it gave a little bow and turned, darting over the roof. The archer knew that it was Alice almost immediately and launched herself after the retreating figure.

It wasn't easy keeping Alice in sight as she darted along the rooftops on nearly silent feet. In the dark, with her wearing all that black, Robin was glad that her eyesight was a good as it was, though she sort of wished that she'd brought Margot's glasses with her. Not that they would have helped her see in the dark, but still…

On she ran, managing to keep pace with the other adventurer, which would have been funny in another time. She remembered the day she and Alice had met and just how shocked she'd been that the other woman could keep up with her. Running had once been a bit of a hobby for her. She kept in good shape on purpose. Finally, just as the wall to the city rose up in front of her and she skidded to a halt, the dark shape she'd been chasing leapt off a low roof onto a stack of barrels, then to the ground in front of her.

She drew the hood of her cloak back and stared at Robin, her face that same stony mask it had been at first in the inn. "Well," she said, her voice quiet, "at least you can keep up. Good. Follow me."

Robin didn't answer because clearly one wasn't expected. She followed Alice.

She kept close to the woman who might as well have been clothed in night itself, up to the wall, then watched as she turned sideways and slipped between the stones. Hurrying forward, Robin touched the wall and found the crack she'd seen the other woman slip through. It was a tight fit with her quiver, pack, bedroll, and blanket, but she made it.

As soon as she stepped into the open night air, an arm caught her across the chest, pinning Robin to the City wall. "On my mark," Alice whispered, looking up, her entire body tense. Then, without warning, the arm fell away and the cloaked figure was darting forward, running at a full sprint across the ground, towards the trees.

Robin used the wall as starter and took off after her, before her figure blended in too well with the dark and the trees ahead. She caught up to Alice after a few moments and dogged her footsteps the very best that she could. She might've been a sprinter, but she wondered just how long the woman who had once outrun a Bandersnatch could keep going.

**********  
As she ran, Alice tried to work out the… _curiousness_ … that was this new person in her life. She hadn't even gotten her name! Yet, here she was, running through the Forest, this odd woman keeping up with her, no problem. She'd somehow kept up with her in the City, as well - in the dark, _from the ground_. Alice had hardly dared to believe it.

What really had her flummoxed was why in the world she'd agreed to allow this woman to travel with her. After all, Alice had been alone for so long now, that the idea of another person being with her was almost frightening. The problem was that from the first moment she'd spied the woman walking blithely into the blind alley, being followed by the two thugs, Alice had very nearly intervened. She'd heard that someone was asking around for a 'girl adventurer, who had been to Wonderland' and had been intrigued enough to find her, then unsure enough to keep following her.

Alice had watched from the rooftop of a nearby building as the woman had taken care of both men without seeming to break a sweat. Then she'd seen her take the thieves' coin and instead of keeping it for herself, she'd _given it away_. Who did that? Alice had heard of an outlaw in the Forest a few leagues away who had often stolen from the rich and gave to the poor - but that was years ago. She highly doubted that this woman - who couldn't be any older than she was - was the legend behind _that_. Still, Alice had seen it with her own eyes.

Adding to the mystery was the fact that she had been staying at the very inn that Alice had tried to get into the night she'd come to town. Since she'd decided not to investigate further that night, the adventurer had no way of confirming it, but she would have bet just about anything that this woman, this strangely earnest and downright attractive woman, had been the reason her intuition had been pulling at her so hard that she'd abandoned her original purpose and had gone to the City in the first place. That had been the reason she'd 'agreed' to travel together - if she could keep up.

Which it seemed she could. Even in the dark. Even through the maze-like City and the darkness of the Forest.

Then, there was the watch. It didn't just _look_ like hers - it was _identical_. If the White Rabbit had given it to this woman, Alice would eat her hat. If she wore hats. So where had she gotten it from?

Curiouser and _curiouser_.

**********  
They finally stopped running as the sun was breaking over the horizon. A small clearing presented itself and Alice finally slowed, then halted. Robin skidded to a stop, too, breathing hard, but feeling more exhilarated than she had in a long while.

"What…" she gasped, "was that for?"

"I hate the City." Alice told her, hardly sounding winded.

"Then why… were you… there?" Robin asked. She took in great lungfuls of air, trying to steady her breathing.

" _That_ is a very good question." Alice replied. "Another good question is, your name. I don't think I got it."

Robin looked surprised. "I didn't get… your name, either."

"You first." Alice insisted.

"Fine. Robin Mills." Robin stuck out her hand.

Alice stared at her the outstretched hand. "I'm Alice. Alice Jones." She politely took Robin's outstretched hand. A frisson of excitement shot up Robin's arm at the contact, but she managed to smile as she shook the other woman's hand.

"A pleasure, Lady Alice."

Alice made a face like she'd just sucked on a lemon. "No. Just Alice. Please."

"Then you can call me Robin." She gave Alice her best smile.

"Alright, Robin." Alice extracted her hand. She seemed almost unwilling to do so, something that made Robin's stomach flip-flop. "Well, now that's out of the way, we should be going."

"Alright. Are we going anywhere specific?" Robin asked as they started walking.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes. If you don't like where I go, you can always leave."

With that statement hanging in the air between them, she stopped talking. The flip-flopping of Robin's stomach changed to knots. She wasn't sure if she'd said something to piss Alice off or not. She hoped not. Not when she was so tantalizingly close to her goal.

She had a feeling she'd be walking on eggshells with Alice for a while longer.

**********  
Alice could have slapped herself. She shouldn't have snapped at Robin. It was just that when she'd touched the other girl's hand, she'd felt… _something_ … and it terrified her, because she'd never felt anything like it before in her life. When Robin had smiled at her… Just thinking about it made her heart flutter in her chest.

 _Those lovely green eyes_ …

 _That_ had never happened before, either.

Just who _was_ Robin Mills and what the _hell_ was going on?

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Don't worry too much. As you can see, Robin has her job cut out for her, but I think she's up to the task. Thank you to my new followers nahbois68 and Greysfan987! Hope this keeps you interested. Cheers!


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 9

The campfire crackled merrily as the sun took its leave for the day. Robin brought in her final collection of wood and stacked it neatly near the fire. They had stopped early for the night since they'd started so early. Alice had found the perfect place to make camp - something that Robin hadn't expected, but thought she should have. It was sheltered enough from the wind by several big trees on three sides, and easily defendable.

While Alice started the fire and set up their camp, Robin had gone hunting. She'd managed to get a fat hare, which she gutted and dressed and brought back. Alice had been surprised and grinned at her. A full on, sweet grin. It made Robin hopeful for her prospects. While the other adventurer had set about getting the rabbit ready to cook, Robin had gone firewood collecting.

When she was through with that, she set about rolling her bedroll out across the fire from Alice. Digging in her pack, she found the package Willamina had given her and opened it. Inside was half a small wheel of sharp cheese, two loaves of crusty brown bread, several packets of herbs, a few dried up vegetables, - potatoes, carrots, a radish, and something Robin didn't recognize - and finally some dried berries and a few nuts. Robin felt overwhelming gratefulness to the woman she had barely known. It wasn't magic, but it sort of felt like her mom was there with her.

"What's that you got there?" Alice enquired.

"Oh, some supplies from the inn. Here, you want to see if you can do anything with them?" Robin offered. She picked up the package and took it over to Alice. She set it down and was rewarded with another smile from her girl.

"This was good thinking, Robin. I can do a lot with this. You don't mind?"

"Well, I mean, as long as you don't used it all in one go," Robin smiled back at her. "I'm a terrible cook, so…"

"You are?" Alice sounded genuinely surprised.

Robin chuckled at her companion. "Unfortunately. My mom can cook, though, so I never learned past the basics." That was her first lie of the day. She and Alice had shared many meals over the years and Robin had wowed her love on more than one occasion. "She's a witch, so she's a whiz with herbs."

Alice looked at her with interest, but didn't say much as she sorted through the supplies. When it became obvious to Robin that she wasn't going to say anything else, the archer went back to her side of the fire. She sat down cross legged and got the journal and the pen out of her pack. It wasn't a quill or anything, it was just a ball point pen that her mother had conjured for her - one of three. Robin hated trying to write with a quill.

Instead of her normal letter to Alice or Tilly, she began a list of how this Alice was different from her to make it easier to figure out how to win her heart.

 _Likes black or dark clothes - little to no colour_

 _Seems to like pants or leggings over skirts - like Tilly_

 _Not all that talkative_

 _Likes to cook_

Then, because she knew a little bit more than that she added:

 _Raised by Papa_ _ **and**_ _Mama - believes they are dead (Are they?)_

 _Prefers being alone to being around people - hates cities_

"So, are you a historian or something?" Alice asked into the silence. Robin looked up and the other woman used her chin to indicate the journal.

Her curiosity made Robin smile. "It's a journal. A friend from the last realm that I was in gave it to me. It helps me keep my thoughts in order."

Alice looked impressed. She had spitted the hare and situated it above the fire. Dancing flames licked the meat and the smell of cooking food began to fill their campsite. Robin had just set her pen back down on the paper when the woman spoke again.

"Your mother is… a witch?"

"Yeah. She's from a realm called Oz. Have you ever been there?" Alice shook her head. "Me, either." Robin admitted. "Mom would never let me go - she kept saying it was too dangerous." She rolled her eyes. "I was tempted to make it my first stop when I started traveling."

"Why didn't you?"

"Fear, mostly," Robin replied, truthfully. "I guess I bought into what my mom had told me more than I'd realised. Oz isn't supposed to be a fun place."

"Neither is Wonderland." Alice pointed out.

"True, but I hadn't been brought up on stories of the dangers of Wonderland." Robin replied. "My mother… she liked to scare me into behaving. She'd sometimes threaten to sic flying monkeys on me."

Alice scoffed. "There's no such thing!"

"There are in Oz, apparently." Robin grinned at her. "At least according to my mom. And according to her, they are big, mean, and have teeth and claws like razors."

Alice stared at her with wide eyes for a moment. Then she chuckled. "Well, if I ever find myself in this Oz place, I'll remember that." She paused for a moment and then asked, "What kind of witch is your mother?"

Robin made a show of considering her answer. "That's kind of a tough question. She… didn't have the best early life. Her mother abandoned her when she was just a baby. Oh, I think you've probably met my grandmother - The Red Queen?"

Alice was horrified, now. " _She_ was your _grandmother_?"

"Not by choice, thanks." Robin replied, dryly. "She _abandoned_ my mom as a _baby_ , remember? Mom only found out who she was when she was much older and able to do magic herself. When she found that out she… She kind of went a little nuts."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, clearly intrigued, now.

"Vengeance." Robin said the word quietly. "She couldn't get revenge on her mother, since she had no way to get to Wonderland, so she took out her anger on the people around her."

Alice made a noise of sympathy. "My Mama was the same. She was a very angry person for a long time."

"Yeah? But not anymore?"

"No… I… She changed. She changed for me." Alice said, her voice quietly sad.

"Mine changed after she got my father killed." Robin told her, sympathetically. She wanted more than anything to go to Alice, to put her arms around her and hug the sadness from her.

"Your father?"

"It's kind of a long story." Robin told her. "I'm sure you wouldn't be interested, though. It's really complicated."

Alice grinned suddenly. "Oh, I'm always ready for a good story." She enthused. "If… you want to tell me, that is. I know, I'm practically a stranger."

Robin studied her companion across the fire. She loved the play of the orange and yellow light on Alice's fair skin. She marked her page in the journal and put it and the pen away in her pack. "I don't mind. It's a little embarrassing - my family is sort of messed up. That's part of why I started traveling - to distance myself from the drama."

"Tell me. Please?"

So, for the next little while, Robin did her best to explain just how her family worked. She started with Regina and Snow, then went on to Emma and Henry. When she finally got to how her mother fit in to all of it, Alice was clearly hooked. Just like before, this Alice was seemingly mesmerised by her description of Storybrooke. It made Robin wish she'd thought to bring her phone with her this time around.

They talked as they ate the rabbit - which was delicious. Well, mostly Robin talked and Alice supplied her with questions. The archer noticed that her love didn't seem to like talking about herself or her past and wondered if it was because it was just too painful or if there was something darker involved. She didn't press, though. She didn't want to push Alice away when it seemed like they were getting along.

By the time she laid down on her bedroll and covered up with her blanket, Robin had a smile on her face. For the first time since meeting this Alice, she thought that she might actually have a chance.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : There we go. A little bit of the Alice we all know and love makes an appearance. The curious part that likes information. Thanks for reading! Thank you to my new followers: blbthats4me and Lily-Jane Johnson. Cheers!


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 10

"You're doin' that wrong." Alice commented from her place by the fire.

Robin, who had been practising with her sword, stopped what she was doing and looked at Alice with a slightly annoyed expression. "What?"

Alice smirked at her, stood up, and dusted her hands off. "My Papa was a fearsome pirate and he taught me everything he ever knew about fightin' with a sword." She said, by way of explanation.

Robin blew out a breath. She couldn't very well tell her that the same man had taught her what she knew. Still, she found herself feeling aggrieved on _her_ Hook's behalf. "Yeah? So, you think you can take me?"

Alice threw her head back and laughed. She patted the sabre she wore at her own hip. "Wouldn't that be fun? But no. Not just now - I don't want supper to burn." Supper was a large fish that Robin had caught in the stream not far from their camp that afternoon, much to Alice's delight. _Her_ Alice loved freshly caught fish and the archer had decided to see if this Alice was the same way. She was. She'd taken the gutted and deboned fish from Robin with a light in her eyes that the other woman had seen rarely since they'd met, and promised that their dinner would be something for Robin to remember.

With the blonde adventurer busy on dinner preparations, Robin had decided that it was high time she practice with her sword, since it'd been nearly a week and one thing Hook had reminded her before she left was that practice would help keep her skills up. So, she'd taken up her neglected blade and began to run through the moves he'd shown her.

"So, what, then?" Robin asked, "What am I doing wrong?"

Alice chuckled. "Oh, just that last pass. You keep dropping your elbow." She held up her arm like she was holding a sword and went through the move she was talking about. Robin watched her closely. Then she tried it again, sword in hand.

Alice shook her head. "Here," she said. She moved behind Robin, pressing against her back. She wrapped one arm around Robin's waist while she braced the other along the archer's sword arm. Grasping Robin's wrist, she moved the woman's arm through the air. "This is what you do. And this… is what you _should_ do."

Robin tried to pay attention, she really did. However, having Alice pressed up against her back, her arm around her - she found it quite distracting. After showing her perhaps a half-dozen times, Alice let go of her wrist and rested that hand on Robin's hip. They moved together then, through the move until the adventurer was satisfied with the archer's form.

Before letting her go, Alice leaned close to Robin's ear and said, "You're a fast learner. Maybe one day, we'll find out who would come out on top."

Robin suppressed a shudder as goose bumps erupted down that side of her body. When Alice let her go, she felt the loss all the way to her soul. Not wanting the blonde to see her discomfited, though, Robin said, "Thanks."

Alice simply smiled at her and went back to her place by the fire.

To her credit, Robin went back to her practicing, making sure that she didn't get the final form wrong again. When the setting sun was so low that it was difficult to see outside of the ring of light from their fire, she stopped. Her back was to the campsite. She sheathed her sword and turned around to find Alice regarding her intently. Instead of blushing and lowing her eyes the way she should, the archer met the blue eyes she loved most in the world steadily.

Alice smiled at her.

**********  
Alice lay on her back, staring into the soft night sky, listening to the sound of the wind through the trees. It was a familiar sound and one that brought her some comfort. Today had been full of surprises and she had been chewing them over in her mind since Robin had lain down and fallen asleep.

Agreeing to travel with Robin was quickly becoming the best agreement Alice had ever made with another person. First, she actually _liked_ the other woman. That was a big deal to her since she rarely liked other humans. Robin was smart and she was actually funny. She had some of the best stories that Alice had ever heard. Someday, maybe, they would go back to Storybrooke and she could experience it for herself.

And wasn't that odd? _They_. Alice had found herself thinking of those terms more often than not over the past couple of days. She didn't want Robin to leave. She knew that it was inevitable - everyone leaves - but for the past few days, Alice found herself wishing that it were otherwise. She had never felt like this before in her life and she wasn't quite sure what to do about it.

Today had been especially strange. They had started the day like any other - a quick meal of whatever was left over from supper. Then they repacked their gear and started walking. They'd gone far enough south that it was starting to warm up just a little. Both women had taken off the warm cloaks they wore, enjoying the better weather.

At lunch, Alice had done something that she'd never done with another person - she'd talked about her parents and about the Tower.

Robin listened intently, quietly. She didn't push for information. She didn't ask a lot of questions. It was as though she _knew_ how painful the topic was for Alice to talk about. When Alice had finished, the archer had reached out her hands, taking Alice's shaking ones between them. They were warm and strong and softly feminine despite the callouses. The very touch of their skin had made the blonde warm all over. The look of soft understanding in the lovely green eyes had nearly been her undoing.

Later, when they had stopped for the night and Robin had brought Alice a fish for dinner, she hadn't been able to help herself - she'd hugged the other woman. Alice loved fish, though she rarely ate it because she didn't have the patience for fishing with a line and rod and she didn't have the skill to use her hands. Robin's smile at that hug was something sweet and a little shy and it had _thrilled_ Alice in a way she hadn't known before.

 _What in the realms was going on with her?_

A small part of the lonely adventurer wanted to chalk up her reactions to Robin as nothing more than coincidence. She had been alone for so long, had wished for a companion for so long, that now that she had one, she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. These sorts of feelings would wear off eventually. Wouldn't they?

The real question was whether or not Alice wanted them to wear off. She'd never felt like this before. She had never wanted to make someone smile the way she did with Robin. She hadn't ever told another person the full story about her parents. And she had never wanted to feel the warm strength of another person against her own body - the way she had when showing the archer proper sword form earlier. Why had she done that? The mistake was a small one and probably wouldn't have done any harm to Robin. Except that her papa had always told her that if one got lazy with one form, they would do it with others and that could end up getting them killed.

The idea of Robin getting killed left Alice feeling rawer than she could ever remember.

 _Is this what falling in love feels like?_

Pushing the thought away as _absurd_ , Alice decided to focus on the next few days. In a little under two days, they'd be at their first destination. She would wait to see how Robin reacted to _him_ first, before she seriously considered _that_ idea. If the other woman reacted well, Alice would take her to the swamp. If not - well, a short detour to the Port to pawn her off on someone else wouldn't take much time.

That decided. Alice closed her eyes and slipped into sleep.

**********  
Robin looked around as they walked. About a mile ago, Alice had gotten very quiet and had withdrawn from their friendly conversation. The archer was concerned about her love, but had no idea how to approach her to find out what was wrong. If it has been _her_ Alice, Robin could have coaxed out what was bothering her with ease. Now… Things had been going so well between them, Robin was afraid that one wrong move would put a wedge into that.

So, she stayed silent and watchful. And worried.

As mid-afternoon sun rose above them, Alice brought them to a halt. Robin was frowning around her. This place looked crazily familiar. Except it was just trees and dirt and bushes. The wind sighed through leaves. Robin waited.

Finally, Alice said, "We're going to see a friend of mine. He's different. I visit him at about this time every year. You don't have to come. There's a clearing up ahead where we can make camp. You can stay there."

Robin thought her words out carefully. "Of course, I want to meet your friend. Different? He can't be any more different than the crap in Wonderland. That place…" she made a face. "Lead the way."

Some of the tension that had been gathering around the explorer eased. "Right. This way, then."

The trees started to thin out about after about half a mile. That's when things started to really look familiar to Robin, though she couldn't have said _why_. It wasn't until they entered a large clearing and the tall cylindrical shape of Alice's Tower came into view that Robin understood.

It wasn't the same Tower that she knew because, for one thing, the roof was still on it. It wasn't right - sort of looking like a hat perched jauntily to the side of someone's head - but at least it wasn't on the ground. The rest of the building looked the same, though more overgrown than Robin had ever seen it.

As soon as she entered the clearing, Alice seemed to slouch. It was as though the building was exerting some kind of pressure on her. She walked to the middle of the space and stared up at her former prison with a look that Robin had seen once before - the night of their first meeting.

"This is it, isn't it?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"This is it." Alice confirmed. "For the first 6,205 days of my life, this was home. For 4,380 it was a happy place, too." Her voice was full of a deep sadness that resonated within Robin. "I hate this place."

Robin walked over to stand beside the other woman. She tentatively put a hand on Alice's shoulder. When she wasn't immediately shrugged off, she gave the shoulder a squeeze. To her surprise, as she made to move her hand, Alice's came to rest on top of it, holding it there. They stood in silence while Alice stared up at the place that contained both her fondest memories and her worst.

"Alice…" Robin finally broke the silence, hesitantly. "Why are we here?"

The question seemed to shake the blonde out of her own head. "What? Oh. That. Come on, there's someone you need to meet." She moved her hand and started walking, going around the base of the Tower to its other side. Robin followed and let out a little gasp when she saw the stone statue of the Troll crouched against the wall of the Tower.

It wasn't the same statue that Robin was used to seeing. For one thing, there was no rear end of a VW bug. For another, both eyes were entirely stone, instead of one eye being part dented metal. It was also sitting against the Tower as though leaning on it for support and the expression on its huge face was one of benevolent happiness. If it had been flesh and blood, the archer was sure there would have been a glint in its eyes.

Alice allowed her to take in the statue before she said, "He was my oldest friend. If it weren't for him, I'd still be locked up in that Tower." She wasn't crying, but Robin could hear the unshed tears. She looked closer at the statue and saw what appeared to be dressed wounds on its arms, legs, and even its torso. "He didn't deserve this."

Sick horror flooded the archer. In her realm, she and Alice had become friends because Robin had stood up for the strange girl in front of a crowd of villagers intent on doing her harm and killing the Troll. They'd escaped thanks to Alice's magic and they'd found the Troll in this same place. He had been determined to destroy the Tower - probably because it had hurt Alice so much and the Troll only wanted her to be happy. But her sweet girl had not only stopped the Troll, but had used the magic she hadn't really known she had to turn him into a statue to save him from the village mob.

He'd still been there in Hyperion Heights, during the curse, watching over Tilly.

"What happened?" Robin asked, not sure she wanted the answer.

Alice shuddered. "He came looking for me on my birthday. He was lost and scared and he destroyed some of a nearby village. It was an accidental, but… The villagers hunted him - they hurt him. He… he died here." She turned suddenly and buried her face in Robin's shoulder, her whole body shaking with the force of her grief.

The archer wrapped her arms tightly around her love, rubbing her back and murmuring soothing little nothings to her. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so sorry." _Sorry that I wasn't here when you needed me._ Robin's own tears slid down her cheeks, landing on golden blonde hair, but Alice didn't notice.

They stayed like that for a good while. When her tears were all cried out, Alice seemed content to just lean against Robin for a short time, soaking in the comfort being offered. She finally began to pull back, sniffling and wiping at her eyes. Robin reluctantly let her go, already missing the familiar warmth of her presence.

"Thanks," Alice said when Robin pulled a handkerchief out of an inside pocket of her jerkin. She wiped at her face, then blew her nose. When she looked back at Robin, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but they seemed brighter somehow - more like _her_ Alice.

"Keep it," Robin told her, when Alice tried to give the piece of cloth back. Alice smiled and tucked it away.

"Thanks," she said again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. It's just that when I see him and I remember…"

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Robin assured her. "I get it. He was your friend. I'm sure I'd feel the same way if I'd known him." She remembered watching from behind a broken wall as Alice talked the Troll into submission. She had seen the giant beast smile, had seen just how gentle he'd been while he was near her. And even though she'd been scared at the time, Robin couldn't help wondering if things had been different - if she'd met Alice and trusted her from the beginning - whether or not she'd have gotten to meet the Troll before he met his fate. Now, she never would.

Alice actually smiled at her. "I think you woulda' liked him. He took care of me after I got out of the Tower. He was my first real friend."

Robin smiled back. "Well I'm sorry I never got to meet him, properly."

Suddenly Alice was hugging her, arms wrapped tightly about the archer's neck. It was a quick hug, surprising Robin. She didn't even get a chance to reciprocate before it was over.

When she stood back again, Alice looked keenly at Robin. "How would you like to meet some of my other friends?"

Robin grinned at her. "I'd love to."

"Great! We'll go tomorrow." Alice replied, clearly relieved and excited. "They're a little different…" She hedged.

"So what? If they're friends of yours, I bet they are wonderful." Robin said, sincerely.

Alice laughed. "Oh, they really are! Thank you, Robin. Now, if you wouldn't mind going to that clearing we passed through earlier to set up camp? There's a few things I'd like to say to my friend here."

When Alice was sure that Robin was out of earshot, she turned back to the Troll with a bright smile. "Isn't Robin wonderful?" Reaching out, she stroked the cold stone finger on one of his great hands. "We haven't been travelling together very long, but… I like her. She's nice and she's funny, and she doesn't think I'm mad for asking her for time to talk to a statue…" For the next little while, until it had grown almost too dark for Alice to see her way to the campsite, she stood and talked to her friend as if he were really there.

In the end, she stood on her toes and reached up to pat his big nose. "I know you worried about me, but I think I'm going to be okay, now. I honestly do."

With that, Alice turned and hurried over to the fire that was crackling merrily and where Robin was cutting up their left-over fish from the previous night and adding it to a pot. Whatever was already in the pot smelled heavenly.

Alice smiled, happy for the first time in a very long time.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Looks like Robin is finally starting to break through the walls Alice put up. Hope you all enjoy. I've got a bit of the plague that's been going around, so I don't know how much I'll get written this week. Hope you are all doing well! Cheers!


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 11

They travelled for nearly two more days after the Tower, going a bit farther East and a little more South, they skirted all of the villages along the way and just before sundown on the second day, came to the border between the Forest and the Swamp. Robin could tell the difference immediately. She could _smell_ it, too.

"We're going in there?" She asked, trying not to sound intimidated by the notion.

"It's not as bad as it seems," Alice tried to reassure her. "Just follow me and you have anythin' to worry about. You do trust me, don't you?"

"Of course, I do."

"Good. If we hurry, we can make a good campsite before it gets dark." Alice grabbed Robin's hand and plunged into the dense foliage. She didn't let go of the archer until they came to an island with a large tree on one side. Beneath the tree were the remnants of a campfire that looked like it hadn't been lit in months.

Alice looked happier than Robin had seen her since the Tower. "This is where we'll spend the night. It's a safe place. I'll go get some wood for a fire. You can set up camp. Don't leave this area, okay?" She was so bubbly and smiling that Robin couldn't bring herself to argue. She watched as the blonde fairly skipped deeper into the Swamp.

Feeling as though she was being watched, Robin cleared out the remains of the previous fire and cleared the ground of anything that might poke them when they lay down. Then she unrolled her bedroll and blanket, and folded her cloak to make a pillow. From her pack she took out the remains of the lucky catch she'd gotten the previous night. A large chicken - obviously escaped from some farm somewhere, judging by its size and health - had presented itself to Robin while she was washing at a stream. The archer hadn't even thought twice, she'd simply raised her bow and fired. Now she was going to used what was left over in a stew with the rest of the dried vegetables and some herbs. They still had half a loaf of good bread left, too, so that would make for a hearty meal. At some point, though, they were going to have to stop in a town for more supplies. There was even some wood already around to start a fire.

While Alice was gone, Robin got out the collapsible metal pot that her mother had conjured up for her. She had two pots, a small bowl, a plate, and a cup. She hadn't used the plate or cup yet. Tonight, she'd use the pot, bowl, and cup. She wished she had thought to get silverware. Oh well. Adding water to the pot, along with the dried veggies, Robin hung it over the fire to come to a boil. She added some salt, some pepper, and something she didn't recognise on sight, but that smelled really good. Once it was boiling, she added something that Alice had called arrowroot powder, and stirred it with a wooden 'spoon' she'd carved, making the mixture thicken nicely. She added the remainder of the chicken, banked the fire just a little, and soon had a stew that even her mother would have been proud of.

Now, where was Alice? Why hadn't she come back, yet? It couldn't take all that long to collect more firewood. It might've been a swamp, but it was full of trees. There were, in fact, several good pieces of wood that Robin had collected to start the fire in the first place, just lying around.

Her stomach rumbled at the smell wafting from the pot. If she didn't take it down, soon, it would burn. Unsure what else to do, Robin sat down to wait.

She didn't need to worry, though, because a few minutes later, Alice returned, arms full of wood and a grin splitting her face.

"Whatever you're cooking smells heavenly," she told Robin, kneeling down to put the wood next to the fire. Robin couldn't help her smile at the compliment. "And _I_ found us some lovely berries for dessert."

"Ooh, what kind?" Robin quickly took the pot away from the heat, got out the bowl, and poured a good serving into it. She split the bread, too, then gave the bowl and bread to Alice, who thanked her with another smile.

"Purple ones. I… can't quite remember what they're called. Weird name. Anyway, they are really rare this time of year. Once, my mama brought some home for me just in time for my birthday. She made me cake with them." Alice said as she used her fingers to pull pieces of chicken out of the stew sauce and pop them into her mouth, heedless of how hot the stew still was. "Robin! This stew is lovely! I thought you said you can't cook."

"I can't. Not like you can. I don't know my herbs - even though my mom tried to teach me when I was a little girl. But stew is something I learned how to do really well when I lived with my father's men in the Forest some summers." Robin explained. She was waiting for the stew to cool a little more before she tasted it.

Alice looked a little sad for a moment. "My mother taught me everything she knew about plants and animals. She was once a tree-nymph - she knew a lot about nature." A smiled returned to her face and she laughed a little. "Papa tried to learn, but having one hand be a hook didn't make him great at gardening. But he would read all of the books on plants and animals that she brought me, so he may have learned more than he let on."

Robin tried to imagine Killian Jones on his knees playing in the dirt and shook her head. "I can believe it. It sounds like your parents love you very much."

Alice went still and stared at Robin in shock. "What did you say?"

Frowning, Robin repeated, "I said it sounds like your parents love you very much."

"Love? As in present tense - not past? Robin… I told you that I haven't seen either of them in years, right? I don't even know if they're…"

"Alive?" Robin asked, softly. Alice nodded and a tear slipped down her cheek. Without thinking, the archer reached out her hand, cupping Alice's face, and wiping the tear away with her thumb. " _Of course_ , they are. And I'll bet that the only thing keeping them from coming to you is out of their control."

Alice's lower lip quivered and even more tears shone in her eyes. "You believe that? Why?"

Robin kept her voice steady as she replied. "Because they _love_ you, Alice. And you already told me that they both became the people they are, because _you_ were born. Your father gave up being a pirate and your mother turned away from vengeance _for you_. That kind of love? It's one of the strongest loves there is. It's True Love. And so is the way you love them. The way that you can't quite let them go, no matter what. I've been told that kind of love is strong enough to break even a Dark Curse."

Alice gasped a little at Robin's words. It was as though the archer was putting into words that the adventurer had always thought when it came to her parents. Robin caught the next tears on her thumb and swiped them softly away again.

"Thank you," Alice managed to say. "You've no idea how much it means to me." She placed a hand over Robin's on her face, pressing her cheek to the archer's palm. Both women revelled in the warmth of the other's skin. Without hesitating, Alice turned her head and placed a featherlight kiss on the skin of Robin's wrist. Robin's heart hammered in her chest.

 _Kiss her!_ Her mind shouted.

She didn't, though. She just held her hand where it was, trying to control her breathing.

Finally, Alice dropped her hand and Robin reluctantly took her hand back. She missed the feel of her love's skin under her fingertips, and had to stop herself from crying. She clenched her hand into a soft fist, vowing that she would find some way to get her love back.

Soon.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Sorry so late this week. The plague really got me – ended up with a sinus and ear infection, so it was a great time. I hope to be back up to writing strength soon. Thanks to all who keep reading! Cheers!


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 12

Alice woke Robin early the next morning - before the sun had risen.

"Robin, wake up!" she commanded, her voice excited. "Come on, if we hurry, we can be there before breakfast."

Blearily, Robin opened her eyes and when she could barely make out the other woman's face, blinked hard several times and wiped at her eyes. "It's still dark." She whined. Alice only laughed.

"It won't be for long. Get up! I promise, it'll be worth it." The blonde enthused.

Robin yawned hard enough to make her jaw crack and sat up, stretching. She sighed to herself at the way Alice was bubbling around their camp, cleaning up, putting out the fire, and generally being too awake for the time of day. What she wouldn't give to sleep in…

After sulking for a few minutes, she did get herself moving. It didn't take long for her to be ready to go, since all she had to do was roll up her blanket and bed and tie them to her pack. Then, she situated all her gear on her person, stomped her feet to get them warmed up, and made a show of blowing on her hands. It wasn't really that cold, but it made Alice laugh and that was worth the show.

They set off at a faster pace than normal, Alice leading the way. Robin kept an eye on where exactly the other woman stepped, doing her best to follow her footsteps exactly. The last thing she wanted or needed was to get lost in a swamp - or better yet, stuck in the sucking mud that swamps were known for. The smell of rotten eggs increased for a bit, then seemed to ease. Robin couldn't decide if they were just in a less aromatic part of the area or if she was getting used to the smell.

Finally, Alice came to a halt.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Erm… Could you stay here? Just a for a few minutes. My friends are really private and not fond of visitors. Let me talk to them and then I'll come get you, okay?"

Trepidation washed over Robin, but she forced herself to nod. "A-Alright."

Alice gave her a reassuring smile and reached out to squeeze her hand. "Be back in a jiff!" Then she turned and ran into the darkness. Robin tried to follow her, but it was harder than it had been in the City and the Forest. Alice's figure disappeared in moments.

Left with nothing else to do, Robin began to try to figure out how to let this Alice know that she was… into her. Would _this_ Alice appreciate a big romantic gesture the way her Alice had? That thought made her smile, despite her nerves. All around her, the swamp began to wake up as the sun finally started to rise. Feeling the warmth on her face, the archer closed her eyes and remembered.

 _It had been nearly a week since Robin had last seen Alice. Duties for the Rebel camp and duties on her mother's farm had kept her busy. She was fairly bursting at the seams as she ran from the gate of Emerald Acres Farm, only stopping to lock it for her mother's safety. Her bow was slung on her shoulder and her hands were full._

 _When she got to Alice's door, she took a few minutes to catch her breath, set her burden down where it couldn't be seen, and knocked._

 _The door cracked open and Alice let out a happy squeal before the door was flung open and she practically tackled Robin, wrapping her arms tightly around the archer's neck. Robin enfolded the adventurer in her own embrace, revelling in their closeness. The hug went on for longer than was strictly 'friendly', but neither young woman much cared._

 _When they finally parted, they were grinning. "I'm so glad you're here!" Alice gushed._

" _So am I." Robin replied. "Sorry it's been so long. I missed you."_

 _Alice bit her lip and looked at Robin from under her lashes. Her cheeks were a little pink as she responded, "I missed you, too."_

" _Good." Robin smirked. During her week away, Robin had come to the conclusion that it was high time she admitted to herself that she was in love with Alice Jones. Seeing her now only cemented that. All she had to do was test the waters and see if Alice might feel the same way. "Are you busy?"_

" _I'm never too busy for you," Alice said, sincerely. "Why?"_

" _Excellent. Put on some shoes. We are going to have a picnic." Robin informed her._

 _Those gorgeous summer-sky blue eyes lit up. "A picnic? That sounds_ lovely _. Be back in a jiff."_

 _Robin waited patiently until the door opened and the object of her affection exited. "Ready." Alice announced with a grin. Robin noticed that she'd not only put on her favourite pair of boots, but she'd brushed out her hair until the loose curls fell around her face. She looked so beautiful that it took the archer a moment to react. Mentally shaking herself - she couldn't give away her game, just yet - Robin picked up the picnic basket from where it had hidden so nicely behind her legs. Then she offered the blonde her free arm. Alice grinned and accepted the gesture with alacrity._

 _The picnic took place in a nearby meadow, next to a softly burbling stream. Alice loved wide open spaces and it was still warm enough that neither of them needed their cloaks. After the simple meal Robin had created was eaten, they lay on the soft blanket she'd packed soaking in the sun, and caught up on what they'd missed in each other's life. After that they played the game of looking for familiar shapes in the fluffy white clouds that floated in the sky. They laughed and joked and it was as if no time had passed at all._

 _When the sun started to sink in the sky, they packed the blanket back into the picnic basket and slowly meandered back to Alice's cottage._

 _At the door, Robin took a surreptitious deep breath. Now was the time._

 _Alice leaned her back against the front door, obviously reluctant for the day to end. Robin stood in front of her, smiling as she reached her hand up and gently pushed a stray lock of silky blonde hair behind Alice's ear. The girl from the tower closed her eyes and swallowed hard as the same hand traced her jaw, cupping it and rubbing her thumb across a soft cheek. Robin waited until blue eyes opened and met hers, pupils huge, lips parted as though wanting to say something._

 _When the archer pressed her lips to the ones waiting in front of her, she felt a thrill of electricity shoot through her. Alice made a little noise - one that Robin couldn't quite translate, so she pulled back to make sure that her advance had been received with favour._

 _Alice's eyes fluttered open and her mouth spread in huge grin. Then, those blue eyes that Robin had been seeing in her dreams widened in surprise and the blonde put two fingers to her lips. When she lowered her hand, still grinning and somehow still looking amazed and confused, the archer leaned in again. This time, Alice participated, making a happy little sound and wrapping her arms around Robin's neck._

Robin was so busy lost in her own happy memory that she didn't hear the person sneak up behind her until a heavy hand landed on her shoulder and clamped down harder than a vice.

"Who are you and what are you doin' here?" A deep voice as smooth as silk demanded. She felt something hard jab her in the middle of her back and knew that it was only the spells her mother and aunt had placed on her clothes that she couldn't feel a knife blade on her skin.

**********  
"You're just going to love her," Alice assured her friends as she followed them out the front door of their home. She was brought up short when the two she was behind suddenly stopped.

"Mom. Dad. I found _this_ skulking about. She wouldn't answer any of my questions, so I brought her here." A familiar voice said. Alice felt an elation in spirit at the voice, which quickly sank at his words. Uh-oh. She had to act fast.

Coming around the two larger bulks of the Ogres, Alice shouted, "Feeerrrgussss!" She launched herself at her friend. The Ogre was so shocked at her sudden appearance that he let go of Robin's shoulder so he could catch her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The much smaller human hugged the green skinned man as hard as he could, giving Robin time to back away from the group.

"Alice!" The Ogre known as Fergus rumbled happily. He spun the adventurer around in a circle before putting her back down on the ground. "It's good to see you, lass! We hoped you'd make it here for your birthday!"

"Alice," a voice not quite as deep as the other male's said, sounding amused. "Don't you think an introduction is called for?"

The blonde adventurer stopped grinning at her Ogre friend, balled up her fist and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He said, in mock pain, because it was obvious that the much smaller woman couldn't do him any real harm, "What was _that_ for?"

"For scarin' my friend!" Alice exclaimed. She stalked over to where Robin had stopped backing up and grabbed her hand, pulling her forward. "This," she gestured to the still stunned woman at her side, "is Robin. We're travelling together and I invited her to the party tonight." She squeezed the archer's hand in what was supposed to be a reassuring manner.

Robin stared at the big creatures before her. All three had green skin and expressive eyes under heavy brows. The two males had wide, thin lipped mouths, while the one who had remained silent was obviously female and had a more expressive face. She also had a full head of hair that was darker than Robin's mother's, but still in the same colour scheme. All three had strange antenna-looking things coming from their heads, that Robin knew were ears. It took the archer a few minutes of fear mixed with a strange sense of familiarity before she realised what kind of creature she and Alice were now interacting with. When the shock wore off - because Ogres were supposed to be extinct in the Enchanted Forest, after the Ogre Wars - it hit her like a bucket of cold water.

Alice grinned at her and then at her friends. "Robin, this is Shrek and his wife, Fiona. The great lout is one of their sons - Fergus."

 _ **Author's Note**_ : I know, I know. Kind of lame, but I was watching the movie and thought it would be fun. Plus, I know that Ogres in OUaT don't look like the DreamWorks version, but since it's a story Realm, I figured what the Hell. Thanks to everyone who keeps reading and to all who review for me. I appreciate it. Cheers all!


	14. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 13

"So," Robin began as she and Alice settled themselves in a pool of warm mud. It had taken some convincing from the adventurer, but her persistence won out over Robin's trepidation. "How did you meet Shrek and Fiona?"

 _After being properly introduced to the Ogres, Fergus had excused himself to finish his guard rounds and to collect his brother and sister. Shrek went with him, so Fiona had invited the two young women into their home. Robin was surprised at the house. It wasn't the shack in the middle of the swamp that she'd seen in the movies. It was a proper home - two stories, well built, and painted to blend in with the surroundings. Inside was clean and well cared for._

 _Robin had been very careful to keep her mouth shut. She just wasn't sure what to say. Besides, Alice's nigh constant chatter gave her a reason to be quiet. Fiona listened to Alice with a smile, responding to her questions and commenting where necessary. There was a lightness to the girl from the Tower that hadn't been there before. It made her smile to see it._

 _While she listened, Fiona continued doing what she'd been doing when Alice's knock had interrupted her. She was cooking breakfast for her family. Eggs, a large quantity of bacon, slices of a fruit that Robin had never seen before, and some pastries that smelled divine. She moved around her kitchen with an ease that reminded Robin of her own mother and made her a little homesick for the farm._

 _After breakfast, and watching Alice hug the other two Ogre children with enthusiasm, Robin had started to feel a little bit disconnected. She had no idea what to say to them at all, and it wasn't like they talked to her. Everyone seemed excited to see Alice and wanted to hear all about what she'd been up to. From what Robin had been able to gather, they hadn't seen her for about a year._

"I came to the Swamp looking for my mother," Alice replied with a contented sigh. The mud was dark, sticky, and comfortably warm. Robin had to admit that it felt great. "I fell asleep and when I woke up, Shrek was there. He made me come home with him when he found out who I was. Turns out, my mother _had_ come to the Swamp, looking for my father. She told them all about me and how I was trapped in the Tower. They were surprised when I showed up, but pleased to meet me." Alice grinned. She dipped her hand in the mud and started to rub it on her face.

Robin looked at her askance. "Seriously?"

"Trust me. Hair, too." Alice reassured her. "In the end, it'll be worth it. Promise."

Robin suppressed a groan, stuck her hands in the mud, and started coating her hair and face. It felt utterly disgusting and didn't smell great, but she followed Alice's example to the letter. Once Fiona had been left alone in the house again, she'd told Alice that the bath was open and that "the pools were finished", something that made the adventurer clap her hands with evident glee.

" _Why don't you girls go try it out - I bet a good bath will make you feel brand new."_ Fiona had encouraged. _"When you come back, we'll talk about what you're wearing to the party."_

Alice enthusiastically agreed, but only if Fiona would allow her and Robin to wash the breakfast dishes while she rested. It was evident to anyone with eyes that the Ogress was heavily pregnant. Fiona had grumbled something about not being an invalid, but sat at the kitchen table and put her feet up.

"Well, that was lucky," Robin commented, "Them knowing your mom and all."

"Yeah. They told me that even though it had been a long time, she looked well and hadn't stopped searching for my father or a way to get me out of the Tower. Robin?"

"Hmm?" The heat was seeping into the archer's muscles and bones, relaxing her.

"You're okay with this, aren't you? Being here, I mean. They don't… scare you?"

Robin opened her eyes, not sure when she'd closed them. "Scare me? The only thing that scared me was being threatened earlier. They're protective of their home, but I can understand that. Alice… Where I'm from - no, not me, my Aunt - long before she was born, there was a war between the humans and the Ogres and the Ogres were destroyed. Was it different here?"

Alice contemplated the question. "No." She said, finally. "I mean to say - there _was_ a war. The Ogres were sick of being hunted by humans, so they formed armies and attacked. They're bigger than we are - obviously - so they had the advantage." She explained. "A lot of people died - on both sides. It was terrible."

"How did it end?" Robin asked, intrigued.

"Magic. Someone powerful, with a lot of magic stepped in. They gave the humans and the Ogres a choice - lay down arms or be destroyed. Those who didn't listen were killed. Whole armies. In the end, the Ogres that were left went as far away as they could - away from humans. Some say they even went to their own realm."

"Wow, really?" Robin thought about what her Aunt had told her - about how the Dark One had killed all of the Ogres to save his son, Baelfire. "So, you don't know who had the magic?"

Alice shook her head, splattering mud all over. "Whoever it was either didn't say or it wasn't written down."

"Wow. Mysterious. So then if all the Ogres left, how are Shrek and Fiona _here_?"

"Oh, _that_." Alice's mouth turned down. "Shrek doesn't like to fight. He'll do it to protect his family, but he's really just a big sweetie. When the war started, he wasn't very old, but he saw a lot of his relatives go off to fight and they didn't come back. He decided that he didn't want to fight." Alice paused. "So, here's the thing about Ogres - they're naturally aggressive. Or, they're supposed to be, at any rate. Shrek just… he isn't. Sure, he can have a temper and he's prickly sometimes, but…"

Robin started nodding. "I think I see where this is going. He refused to join the war, didn't he?"

"Yup. He refused and his father tried to have him killed. So, he ran away. When he found the Swamp, he realised that nobody ever came here and that it would be the perfect place for him. He built a little house and he protected his territory." Alice replied. "Then he met Fiona and started a family."

"You know a lot about them," Robin commented.

"They told me." Alice shrugged. "They didn't want me to be afraid of them."

Robin continued to relax in the mud until she was nearly asleep. Alice roused her with a grin and a giggle. "Come on, we gotta wash, now."

Waking, Robin followed her explorer as she led them up a hill away from the pool of mud. It wasn't a long climb and when it levelled out, Robin swore she could hear the sound of running water. Coming around a bend in the trail, she finally saw the origin of the sound.

Someone had created a waterfall.

Well, not really a falls. It looked like someone had maybe built up an overhang with rocks and then re-routed a stream to pour over it. When they got closer, though, Robin saw just what a masterful piece of craftsmanship it was.

What she hadn't seen until she was nearly right next to it was the deep pool that the spout flowed into - obviously built by hand, not by nature. That pool fed into a second one via a wide rock slide, and that one into another. Each pool was large enough for at least three Ogres to fit comfortably inside, with room to spare. And it was done at such an angle that water was kept steadily flowing, therefore keeping the pools naturally clean.

As both women stood under the falls, letting the water sluice away the mud, Alice said, "Fiona told me that Shrek worked on this place for years. He wouldn't let her or the kids come to this area until it was nearly done.

"The water is so _warm_ ," Robin commented, delightedly. It wasn't hot, but it wasn't freezing, either. It was the closest thing to a shower that she'd found in the Forest.

Alice laughed again. "It comes from a natural spring." Robin watched her from the corner of her eye, happy to see her love so carefree and happy. When they had managed to get most of the mud off of themselves, they ran, laughing, and jumped into the first pool. They swam around for a few minutes before trying out the slide to the next level. It was so much fun that they got out and tried it again a few more times before splashing down to the final pool.

The lower pool was surrounded by large, flat, sun-heated rocks. On one rock, Robin saw that two towels had been laid out, while on another, there were lumps of homemade soap. Both women washed their bodies and their hair with the soap that smelled of lavender and sandalwood. Thus, being clean and having skin that felt as soft as silk, they wrapped up in the huge towels and Alice led them back to the house.

Inside again, Fiona loaned them some of the clothes that her children no longer fit into because she'd insisted on washing their other clothes. She then surprised them both by commandeering first Alice and then Robin and closeting them in a room with her. Robin had waited for her turn as patiently as she could, so when Alice emerged all smiles and told her that Fiona wanted to see her, she was almost eager.

In the little room, Fiona had first stared at her, walking around her and eyeing her like someone would a prize dog or a horse. "Favourite colour?" The Ogress asked.

Robin bit her lip. How could she say that her favourite colour was the blue of Alice's eyes when she was truly happy? Finally, she replied, "Anything but red or pink, really."

For some reason that made Fiona smile. "I can work with that," she told the baffled young woman.

"Uh…" Robin began, "what exactly are you working with?"

"Your outfit for the party, of course!" Came the muffled reply as the Ogress opened several big trunks and began to search through them.

"That's the second time someone mentioned a party. What party is this exactly?" The archer asked, suddenly nervous. She wasn't big on large groups of people.

"Alice's birthday party!" Fiona told her. She straightened, holding up one arm with what appeared to be several different dresses hanging over it. "Don't worry, it'll only be us. Shrek, myself, Fergus, Felicia, and Farkle. We just like to dress up for her. She's spent so many of her birthdays alone, so we try to make it fun for her."

Robin smiled at the thoughtfulness of that. She also remembered the birthdays she'd spent with her Alice. Since the first one on the night of the Troll, Robin had made sure that Alice was never alone on her birthday. "I'm not really a dress kind of girl," she told Fiona, eyeing the cloth.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Not even for a night? Not even if it would make Alice happy?"

Robin knew that she would do very nearly anything to make Alice happy. With a sigh, she nodded, allowing herself to be fitted with a pretty gown.

When Fiona was finally happy, she let Robin go back into the main part of the house. The archer found Alice in the kitchen putting together the ingredients for a cake. She remembered those times she had used her mother's kitchen to bake a cake to surprise Alice with on her birthday and assisted the blonde in mixing the batter for this one. Fiona emerged just as they finished and helped them pour it into a pan and put it in her oven. They cleaned up and then Fiona shooed them both away while she got lunch ready for everyone.

Alice and Robin retired to the room they'd been given to share and fell asleep together lying in the warm sun of the afternoon.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : So, this was just a little fun. Hope you like it! Welcome to Elenaofavalorxd, Sarleshail, and SilverWolf765. Thanks for the follows and favourites! As well as a big hug and thanks for everyone who keeps coming back and saying such wonderful things to me. You are all amazing and you keep me at this. Cheers!


	15. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 14

 _Happy Birthday My Love!_

 _Today is your birthday. At least it is here. We are spending it with Alice's friends, the Ogres. I was so shocked to see them! They aren't exactly like the movies, but it's pretty close. I have to wonder if the movies made them or if they were characters before this. It doesn't matter, I guess. What matters is that for the first time since I've been here, Alice seems really happy, more like… like the Alice I know._

 _(Do you remember the first birthday we spent together after we were officially together? I wanted it to be the most special birthday you had ever had. Sorry about the cake. Thank goodness my mother was around to fix things. You told me that it was your best birthday ever - because the wish you made the year before had come true. I was going to ask you what you meant by that, but we got a little side-tracked…)_

 _Okay, so Tilly might know who Shrek and Fiona are, but I'm not sure if you do. Anyway, they are Ogres. They are like two feet taller than me, green, loud, and actually really funny. There are five Ogres total - Shrek, his wife Fiona, and their three kids - Fergus, Farkle, and Felicia. And Fiona is gonna have more! She looks like she's ready to pop, but she assured Alice that it won't happen for several more months. Alice said she wanted to come back to see them. I hope we can._

 _I've been thinking. When Mom, Aunt Regina, and Henry told me that I would have to break two curses, I was a little scared. It's hard enough to break a curse on someone with True Love's Kiss if you can't tell them about it first. Not only that, but I have to find a way to get the happy endings back for this place. Actually, I don't have to bring back all of the happy endings, just Alice's. And I think I may have figured out how I can do that. I don't have a plan - yet. I still haven't gotten past the first curse. Maybe Alice can help after it's broken? She'd know best, wouldn't she?_

 _Anyway, it's time for Alice's birthday party. I have to get dressed. I love you and I'll be thinking of you all night. I miss you!_

 _Always,_

 _Your Robin  
_ _ **-3-3-3-3-3-  
-3-3-3-3-3-**_  
Robin was been having a very difficult time taking her eyes off of Alice since the other woman had emerged from Fiona's little room wearing a dress.

It wasn't just any dress. It was an _Alice_ dress. Layered skirts of brick red with slashes of blue and a fitted bodice of charcoal grey that, on closer inspection, had patterns sewn into it in a pretty shade of deep purple. The shirt under the bodice was pale peach with long tapered sleeves. A pattern of stylized roses was embroidered up each arm in a creamy white colour. It was such a colourful outfit that for a moment, the archer forgot to breathe.

 _My_ Alice! Her heart cried out and she had to stop herself from going to the beautiful woman and spinning her around in a circle in triumph. She'd known _her_ Alice was in there, somewhere!

Felicia, the only other female Ogre - a carbon copy of her mother - let out a delighted laugh when she saw Alice. "Oh, you look so lovely!"

Alice grinned and she spun in a circle so that her skirts billowed out. Felicia clapped.

Robin had to swallow hard. Since their bath earlier, Alice had yet to put her hair back in its customary knot at the back of her neck. It was down and mostly unfettered, except the parts she'd pulled away from the sides of her face, plaited into thin braids, and held on her head with invisible pins. The rest of her hair fell in silken golden curls, past her shoulders. It was longer than Robin had ever seen it, but she liked that. She wanted to run her fingers through it…

Alice approached her, smile faltering a little. "Robin? Are you alright? You look… unwell."

The archer took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm fine. You… Alice, you look beautiful."

The adventurer flushed with pleasure at the comment. "Thanks. Fiona is magic with a sewing needle, isn't she?" She indicated the gown that Robin had been gifted with.

It wasn't as elaborate as Alice's dress, but it suited Robin. It was all of one piece, but fitted pretty tightly to Robin's torso on top, with a flowing skirt that gave her plenty of leg-room if she needed it. The colour on top was a slightly lighter green than the skirt – mimicking the way it looks when light fades through tree leaves. It complimented Robin's eyes, Fiona said. The sleeves were tight, but not uncomfortably so, covered her whole arm, and buttoned at the cuff.

When Alice had seen her wearing it, she'd come over to run her hand up and down Robin's arm, causing goose bumps that the archer was glad were covered up.

Once everyone was dressed in their finest, the party got underway.

It was odd to see such creatures as Ogres dressed in fine leather hose and prettily embroidered tunics, but Robin had to admit that they looked good. Fiona was a fine crafts person. If she weren't an Ogre and almost universally hated by humans, she could make money off of her creations. Not that she needed to make any money - she and Shrek were quite happy with their quiet life in the swamp. Although, as she'd admitted to Robin earlier that day, she had done a little bit to 'civilize' her husband.

They played games like pin the tail on the dragon and a game like Marco Polo that involved blind folds. There was dancing, some drinks, and food. Robin got into a spirited discussion with Farkle about the best way to hunt deer - something she had done a few times for the Rebel camp - and didn't notice that Alice was missing for quite some time.

Fiona saw her looking around and smiled. The pregnant woman had seated herself at the table, out of breath from a rousing dance that was sort of like the Macarena, much to Robin's amusement. "Alice went outside for some air," the Ogress said. "Sometimes the noise and the amount of people can get to her."

"Do you think she'd mind if I went out there, too?" Robin wondered, looking towards the door.

"You? Probably not." Fiona winked at her. Robin blushed.

The moon was full and high as she walked outside and Robin could easily see Alice where she stood, looking up at the starry night sky. She walked slowly to where her love stood, but she wasn't quiet. Sneaking up on someone at night was a good way to get hurt.

"Alice?" She asked. "What are you doing out here? Are you okay?"

"Robin," Alice didn't turn or move, she just kept looking up at the night sky. "Sorry. Sometimes, things get… a bit loud… for me."

"I get that," Robin told her. "They are a rambunctious group." That made Alice giggle. "Okay, well, as long as you're alright…"

"Please, don't go," Alice still didn't look at her, but she held her hand towards Robin. The archer took it without hesitation and she stepped up beside the other woman, their shoulders brushing.

"So… Happy birthday." Robin said, after a few minutes of silence.

"Thanks. This has been the best birthday I've had in a long time." Alice admitted. She laughed a little. "I was just thinking that it would be perfect if my Mama and Papa were here."

"Oh, Alice." Robin squeezed her hand. She wanted to put her arm around the other woman's shoulders and pull her close. She wanted to soothe away her worries and cares with soft kisses.

"Do you think they remember my birthday?" The adventurer asked, her voice cracking.

"Of course, they do," Robin assured her. "Alice, no matter where they are, no matter what they are doing, I'm _positive_ they always remember your birthday. I'm sure that they miss you as much as you miss them."

Alice sniffled, but when she spoke, Robin could hear a smile in her voice. "When I was little, we would celebrate by having a tea party, just the three of us. Mama would make music with her magic and we would dance. There was cake. I always got a new book and one of them would read it to me before bed."

Robin smiled at that. _Alice had told her once that listening to her father read her to sleep was her favourite thing in the world and the one she missed the most. The next time she'd visited her love, the archer had brought the original_ _Once Upon a Time_ _book. "I know I'm not your father, but I thought you might like it if I read to you." She'd said. Alice reluctantly agreed, but as soon as Robin had begun to read aloud, she'd relaxed with her head on her love's lap, closed her eyes, and smiled._

To this Alice, Robin said, "My mom read to me when I was little, too. I grew up really loving books… until I let the opinions of others convince me that only nerds liked to read."

"What's a _nerd_?"

"It's… It's a derogatory name for someone who is smart."

"Is being stupid preferable in your realm?" Robin asked, sounding confused.

"No… But being popular is. Popular kids wouldn't be caught dead reading a book."

"That is bloody ridiculous!" Alice exclaimed. "Why is it so important to be popular?"

Robin sighed. "It's not. But when I was younger, I really didn't know better. It took some serious growing up for me to see just how dumb it was for me to be something that I wasn't. Hell, I didn't even _like_ most of the people I hung around with. I did a lot of it just to _push_ my mom. I was not the greatest kid."

"And now? Do you miss your family?"

"Yeah. I do. My mom and my Aunt Regina, especially." Robin smiled and added, "My mom wasn't thrilled when I said I wanted to travel the realms, but Aunt Regina talked her around. She's good like that."

Alice was silent for quite some time before she squeezed the hand she held. "I'm glad she did. And I'm glad that you decided to find me."

"So am I. Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"I have something for you." Robin told her.

Now, the blonde did turn to look at her. "You do? What for?"

The archer laughed aloud at the question. "For your birthday, genius."

"But how… You only found out about it today." Alice's head tilted in that way she did when she was faced with a particularly difficult puzzle. It was adorable.

"That's true. But… I have something to give you, anyway." Robin let go of Alice's hand and pulled the rainbow bracelet she'd made for her so long ago from where she'd stashed it - under the charcoal grey sash around her waist that Fiona had convinced her to wear with her dress. Alice's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Where did you get that?" She asked, her tone awed.

"I made it." Robin told her. Then she smiled as she lied. "Where I'm from, we all make bracelets like these and give them as gifts to someone special to us. I've had this for a long time - I just couldn't ever find someone special enough to give it to." She smiled, shyly and held it out. "Happy birthday, Alice."

Alice stared at her with wide eyes. "Robin I… Are you sure you want _me_ to have it?"

The archer nodded once. "Alice, you're the most special person I've ever met. There's nobody _else_ I'd ever give it to." That, at least, wasn't a lie.

Tears formed in the blonde's eyes as she reached for the gift, then she stopped.

"Alice?"

"It's beautiful. Could you…" Alice held out her wrist.

"Of course, I can," Robin grinned at her. With deft, gentle fingers, she tied the bracelet securely around her love's wrist. When she was done, she held Alice's hand between her own. They stared at one another and for just a few moments it felt like it used to. It gave Robin the courage to do what she did next. "I have one more thing for you," she said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Then she leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to Alice's soft cheek. The kiss lingered just a little, before she pulled back and met a shocked expression with a tender smile of her own.

"Happy birthday, Alice." She said again.

The adventurer opened her mouth a couple of times, but no sound came out. After the second time, she swallowed hard, closed her eyes and leaned in closer to Robin. The archer's breathing hitched in anticipation of what was coming.

"Alice?! Robin?!" Fiona called suddenly, startling them both and causing them to bump heads instead of lips. They pulled away in haste, both rubbing their foreheads. They stared at each other for a moment.

Then, suddenly, Alice laughed. She called, "Coming!" before she turned away from the baffled, and now frustrated archer. "We'd better get inside."

"Yeah," was all Robin could say, but she followed her love back across the yard and into the house.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Well, it was close! So close and yet not quite. Hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. Welcome to anyone new who has joined this little adventure! As always, a big thank you to those who continue to come back and read. Reviews feed the muse. Cheers!


	16. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 15

Two weeks after Alice's birthday, Robin was more frustrated than before. She loved that Alice seemed more open and freer when they were together at night. She loved how Alice had not taken off the bracelet she'd given her, even after she donned the dark, severe clothes once more. She loved how she'd managed to talk the other woman into letting her brush her hair out at night.

She loved that Alice sometimes curled up next to her by the fire and leaned her head on the archer's shoulder while they talked, holding her hand.

The frustrating part was that she wasn't sure if Alice did these things out of pure friendship or if they meant as much to the adventurer as they did to Robin. She wanted so very badly to do more than kiss the blonde on the cheek as she had on her birthday, but she had no idea whether or not it would be accepted. It was equally frustrating to know that even if she _could_ kiss Alice, even True Love's Kiss wouldn't break the spell because her love had no idea she was even cursed and Robin was despairing at ever finding a good way to bring it up.

She decided to broach the subject with Alice one afternoon after they had stopped for the night. The intrepid adventurer had been halting them earlier to give them as much light as possible to set up camp and get their customary fire going. It was coming on winter, even as far south as they were and colder temperatures were in the air both at night and in the morning. Alice assured Robin that they would be alright for a few more weeks at least before they had to decide what to do when the snow came. Robin had never been more thankful for the blanket King Henry had given her.

After the firewood was gathered and stacked by the ring of stones they'd placed together. Alice was preparing their dinner - leftover rabbit made into a thick stew. Fiona and Shrek had made sure that they were stocked with provisions - all of which fit in Robin's pack, of course. It was the first time Alice realised that it was magic.

"My mom's a witch, remember," Robin reminded her. "She wouldn't let me go without _some_ magic stuff." She didn't mention the spells on her clothes or the protection spells on the bracelet. She also didn't mention her bedroll or the blanket, though she was almost certain the adventurer had figured it out after that comment. She certainly wasn't shy about asking to share it when the temperature dropped at night.

As Alice cooked, Robin conditioned her sword - she'd been doing a lot better about caring for her weapons than she had at first. After she ran through sword moves, she would clean and condition her blade and sheath, then make sure her bow was taken care of as well. She sometimes sharpened the arrows in her quiver.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?" The blonde didn't look up from her stew pot.

"Do you believe in curses? I mean besides the Tower, obviously. Say that the Tower was an enchantment and not a curse."

"How do you mean? What kind of curse would it be?"

"Well… What if someone walked up to you and said, 'Look, you've been cursed – you aren't who you think you are. I can help you remember, but you have to trust me.' What would you do?" Robin inquired.

Alice stopped stirring for a minute. She looked at Robin across the fire. "Would this person be a stranger or someone I know?"

"Would you be more inclined to believe a stranger or a friend?" The archer countered.

That gave Alice some thought. "Honestly, I might believe a stranger over a friend. If they're a friend, I might think they were just having a laugh." She replied after a few moments.

Robins groaned inwardly.

Alice said, "I guess it's good that I don't have that many friends, right? _If_ I were under a curse, I'd like to know."

The archer looked sharply at the girl. "You would?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"I mean… yes, of course I would. But what if that stranger told you that the only way to break the curse was True Love's Kiss?" Robin pressed. She _needed_ to know the answer to this.

Alice scoffed. "You can't possibly believe that's a real thing. 'True Love' doesn't exist. It's just made up for romance and faery stories."

Robin's heart felt like a boulder in her chest. She said in a small voice, "You don't believe in love? What about your parents?"

Alice froze. "Why ask about them?"

"Because you told me that they loved each other and that they changed for each other. If that's not True Love, then what is?" Robin gave a shrug, trying to sound nonchalant. Alice didn't answer her. Realizing that she'd made a tactical error, Robin said, "I'm sorry, Alice. I shouldn't have brought up your folks. I know it's a bad subject for you."

Alice still didn't respond. She had a far away, remote look on her face. Concerned, Robin put her weapon down and went to her. She took the wooden spoon from the blonde's hand and removed the pot from the fire so she didn't ruin their dinner. Alice didn't respond to her presence.

"Hey, Alice," Robin tried, her voice soft. Nothing. Truly worried now, Robin cupped her love's face in both hands. "Alice? Alice!" She practically shouted the adventurer's name.

Alice blinked and looked confused. "Robin? What...?"

Letting out a sigh of relief, the archer moved her hands. "Are you okay?"

"I… What happened?"

"You checked out for a few minutes." Robin told her.

"'Checked out'?" Alice sounded as confused as she looked.

"It means you sort of went away. Into your head. I was worried." Robin explained. "I'm sorry."

Still not sure what was happening, Alice raised one eyebrow. "Sorry? What for?"

Robin had taken a high school psychology class once and had done a paper on defence mechanisms that people sometimes used when they wanted to forget something traumatic. Alice had clearly blocked out any mention of her parents in their previous conversation.

"I said something I shouldn't. It won't happen again."

"Oh. Erm… alright. Are you sure?"

Robin nodded. "I wasn't thinking."

"O-Okay." Alice was hesitant, but nodded. "What were we talking about?"

"Curses." Robin supplied.

"Why?"

Taking a chance, the way her Aunt Regina had always told her to, Robin said, "Because… Alice, I don't know how to tell you this… You're cursed. This whole place," she gestured around them, "is cursed."

Alice blinked at her several times. Then she started to laugh. "Oh, that's a good one, Robin!" She exclaimed. "Very funny!"

Blinking back tears of frustration, Robin sighed. She stood up, head hanging in defeat. Saying nothing more to the laughing woman, she trudged slowly back to her side of the fire, shoulders slumped, but didn't sit down.

Alice took notice of her companion's now down-trodden appearance and stopped laughing. "Robin?"

The archer spun around, dashing at the tears on her face. "I guess you were right. You're more likely to believe a stranger than a friend."

The blonde frowned. "What?" She really had forgotten the entire conversation.

Robin shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I… I need to take a walk." Abruptly, she started walking away from the fire.

To her credit, Alice jumped up and hurried after her. "Robin, wait!" She called. Robin didn't stop until she felt the other woman's hand on her shoulder. A little breathless, Alice demanded, "What's the matter, Robin? What did I do?"

Heaving a quiet sob, the archer turned to her love. "Alice, I can't… You won't believe me, anyway."

"Try me." Alice said, her voice serious. "Robin… Please…" She reached out and took the archer's hand.

Robin stared into the blue eyes that had captivated and held her heart for so long. "I wasn't kidding," she said, sombrely. "You're cursed, Alice. This whole realm is. We… _I_ came here to break the curse and take you home."

"Take me _home_? This _is_ my home."

"Back to our realm - to our family." Robin tried to explain. She could tell by the growing expression of disbelief that this wasn't working.

"Why you?"

It wasn't the question that she was expecting the other woman to ask. Robin fumbled a little for the answer. "Be-Because I'm your… I'm… I love you."

Alice's eyebrows shot so high, they looked like they wanted to come right off her head. " _What_?"

"I love you, Alice." Robin repeated, more confident in her answer. "We've been together for… Well, that's hard to say, I guess, but at least eight years."

" _Eight_? _Years_?" The incredulity was thicker than frozen molasses in Alice's voice.

"I know, okay?" Robin tried reasoning with her. "I know how crazy it sounds. I really do. It's just that… Ow! Damn it!" Alice's palm suddenly connecting with her cheek made Robin reel back, eyes wide. Tears of disbelief and pain slowly leaked down her cheeks.

For her part, the adventurer stared at the offending appendage in horror. "Robin…" Alice looked like she might be sick. "I… This…" Her face fell and without another word she turned and fled into the Forest.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : Okay, I know that wasn't fair. Don't worry, though, it's not over yet. Thanks for staying with me! Cheers!


	17. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Chapter 16

Alice didn't run very far. It was going to be dark before long and she didn't want to risk getting lost in the Forest at night. That would be stupid.

Would it be any more stupid than running from Robin's sudden declaration that she, Alice Jones, was cursed?

To Alice the whole idea of curses was sort of madcap, except that she'd been the victim of one, so it wasn't like she could dismiss them out of hand. However, as her mother had explained to her, it takes a great deal of powerful magic to lay a curse. The Tower curse had taken her mother decades to create and perfect. If she were part of another spell like that, Alice felt almost certain that she would _know_ , that she would feel it.

Except that she only felt like herself, albeit more conflicted than she had ever been.

Part of Alice balked hard at the idea that she could possibly be _cursed_. If what Robin said, it was a very large curse indeed. If it not only affected her, but the _entire realm_ , then whoever had cast the magic had to be even more powerful than her mother. Unfortunately for Robin, that was where Alice found her first hole in the story.

Her mother, Gothel, was so old she didn't like to talk about the past. She had seen humans before they became as abundant in the realms as they were now. She had travelled to nearly every realm there was. Her magic was older and deeper than anyone else - ever. And if there _were_ someone as strong as Gothel out casting curses, surely there would be word about it, wouldn't there?

On the other hand…

After she had gotten out of her Tower, Alice had spent years searching for both of her parents. In a world where things were fair and just, she'd have found at least one them. In this world? It was only her belief that her family still lived - that tiny spark that Robin had briefly rekindled when she assured the young woman that her parents were still alive - that kept Alice from giving in on her bad days. It was that faith in her Mama and Papa that kept her going day after day, when she had no evidence of their continued life - except for what she held in her heart.

If she were cursed, truly, what would happen if the curse broke? Would she magically get her parents back? Could it be that _easy_?

What if Robin was telling the truth?

 _Robin_.

That was the hardest part to swallow - but not because Alice didn't _want_ to believe that the other woman loved her. She had heard the sincerity and longing in the archer's voice as she'd said the words. She'd seen the way Robin's shoulders had sagged in defeat when she'd first laughed at the curse explanation.

Robin loved _her_.

Alice… Well, Alice _liked_ Robin. A lot. The other woman was everything she could have ever hoped for in a partner. She was sweet, she was funny, she was kind. In her everyday traveling clothes, she was lovely - but Alice had seen her in a gown and lovely had not done her justice. Beautiful. Stunning. Lithe. Graceful. The adventurer could come up with many more words to describe her friend. She longed to see Robin so dressed up again, so that she could admire her. But love? Love was a strong word and Alice was loathe to use it to describe someone she barely knew.

Sure, they had been travelling together for over a month and sure, they had talked. Alice had been drawn to the other woman from the beginning, she had told Robin things that she'd never shared with anyone else - for reasons she was not entirely sure of. It was just that the archer was so calm and she seemed to genuinely care about the tales she was told. Robin's own stories about a place with 'motorized vehicles', 'electricity', and all manner of wonders had made Alice curious. But it was the way that Robin _listened_ and truly paid attention to what she said that had gotten the blonde's attention. It was like what she said _mattered_ to Robin.

And those eyes… So green - like emeralds in the sunlight. Or the green of new spring leaves.

Her smile. Her laugh. The way that she just _accepted_ anything that Alice threw at her.

It all culminated the night of Alice's birthday with the thwarted near-kiss. Alice hadn't known whether to be relieved that it hadn't happened, or disappointed.

The past two weeks had been full of uncertainty for the adventurer. Holding Robin's hand felt as natural as breathing. Leaning her head on the woman's shoulder felt like coming home. When Robin talked to her, it always felt that the words she said were meant just for Alice. Then there was the bracelet.

Alice raised the arm on which she wore the present Robin had given her the night of her birthday. She was glad that it wasn't the same wrist as the hand that had just slapped the woman she… liked. She hadn't taken it off and never intended to. She'd showed it to Fiona and Felicia the day after the party - when the boys had taken Robin with them to gather supplies. When both females had commented on how lovely and thoughtful a gift it was, she had felt her heart stutter and her stomach flip-flop. Every time she looked at it now, she felt a surge of warmth and happiness flow through her.

She touched the material of the bracelet with one finger, staring at the rainbow of colours…

… _And I also brought you this…_

Alice blinked at the strange flash of memory she had suddenly seen. Robin, standing in front of her - younger, smiling shyly, happily - handing her the bracelet. It wasn't much, but Alice got the impression of a structure of some kind in the background. _What in the world was_ that?

Frowning, she reached out and touched the bracelet again, running a finger along it.

… _Oh, look what else I found…_

This one gave Alice the idea that she was surrounded by books. Robin was there again, but in glasses, this time - big, round spectacles - but the adventurer would know those green eyes and that smile anywhere.

She stared at the piece of jewellery, brow furrowed in thought. Were these memories attached to the bracelet and if so, why did it feel as though _she_ had been there? Hadn't Robin told her she hadn't found someone special to give it to? Except that, if those were memories, why did she feel as though _she_ had _been_ in each one? Was there a spell on the bracelet? And why had each flash made her feel as though her chest might burst from happiness?

She was so busy contemplating the bracelet that she didn't hear her attackers until they were practically on top of her.

**********  
Robin was rolling her bedroll up, preparing to leave the campsite when she heard Alice's cry.

She didn't hesitate. She grabbed her bow and ran in the direction she'd last seen the blonde go.

She saw them before she'd run very far. There were seven men, ranged in a half-circle around Alice, who was backing away, hands in front of her in clear surrender. Without hesitation, Robin pulled an arrow from her quiver, put it to her bow string, took quick aim and fired. The arrow cut through the air silently and slammed into the knee of the man nearest to Alice, who had been brandishing a wicked looking axe. The man screamed and looked down at his leg in shock before toppling over.

Her second arrow hit its mark in the shoulder of the second thug. He, too, cried out and dropped to his knees, sword falling to the ground from nerveless fingers.

The remaining men spun her way and all five of them stared stupidly at her. She fired a third time and hit another man in the hand, the arrow slicing through the webbing between thumb and forefinger and embedding itself in the ground at Alice's stunned feet.

"Robin!" She cried, sounding both relieved and scared at the same time.

The archer spared her love a glance to make sure that she wasn't hurt, then nocked another arrow and loosed it at the man who was holding his now bleeding hand to his chest. This one took him in the knee opposite the injured hand and he went down.

Alice picked up the sword Robin's second victim had dropped and advanced up behind the four who men who remained. She used the sword and stabbed one of them through the calf, bringing him down before withdrawing the blade. Robin's bow string sang once more and another of the men screamed, hopping on one foot and clutching at the arrow now embedded in his foot, through his boot.

The two men who were left, quickly dropped their remaining weapons and held up hands in surrender.

Robin raised her bow once more, aiming for the middle of one of the men's foreheads. "Go." She snarled. "Take the rest of these idiots and get out of here and I'll let you live."

Alice came up behind the second man and put the sword to his throat from behind. She was careful, Robin noted, not to press hard enough to draw blood. "Do as the nice lady says," Alice agreed, "and I'll let this one go."

Suddenly an eighth man dropped from the trees. He landed in a crouch close behind Robin. In only a moment, he had gotten to his feet and brought the hilt of his considerable dagger down sharply on the back of the archer's head.

"No!" Alice cried out. Her arm moved before she had even thought about what she was doing. The sword she held narrowly missed slitting the man's throat, but cut deeply into his chest. Alice did not care. Her eyes were on the now prone form of her archer and the two men who remained. She pointed her confiscated sword - her own sabre back at camp - at both of them.

They grinned at each other and advanced on her. She made easy work of them because nobody ever expects someone who looked like she did, to know how to wield a sword. Her anger and despair at seeing Robin's body on the ground added fuel to her fight. She didn't kill either one of them, though. The first, she disarmed in two moves, and then stabbed him through the shoulder. He screamed in pain as blood welled from the wound when she yanked the sword out. The second man - the one Robin had been aiming for - dropped the weapon he'd reacquired and put up his hands.

"I'll go. Just… please, j-just d-don't hurt me." He begged for his life.

Alice wanted very much to spill his blood, but since she'd never taken a human life before and didn't think this man was worth the kind of mental scar killing left behind, she simply moved to stand protectively over Robin. "Are there any more of you?"

He shook his head vigorously. "Then, go. All of you!" She raised her voice so that all of the injured, bleeding men heard her. "Get out of here and next time, pick your target a little more carefully."

They all nodded. The ones who could walk helped the ones with knee or leg injuries and in only moments they had all melted back into the Forest.

Once they were gone and Alice was sure that they had been left alone, she dropped to her knees on the ground next to Robin's still form. She'd been watching the other woman for any signs of consciousness or blood loss. Seeing neither of those, Alice began feeling along the back of Robin's head for what she knew had to be an injury.

She found a growing lump, but luckily, no scalp wound to go with it. Robin moaned when the adventurer's fingers brushed over the area, but that was the only sign Alice saw that her would-be rescuer might be okay. Knowing that she needed to get the other woman back to camp, Alice grabbed Robin under the shoulders and dragged her as carefully as she could, back the way they had both come.

It was nearly dark when they were finally within the circle of the now dying fire. Alice quickly added some wood, until it crackled and popped reassuringly. It wasn't until she looked for Robin's bedroll on her side of the fire that she noticed the packed bag and the half-rolled sleeping pad that it hit her.

Robin was going to leave.

Hot tears welled in Alice's eyes and streamed down her cheeks, unchecked. Of course, she was going to leave. Who would want to stay with someone who had hit them and run away from them when told that they were loved? How could someone as good and kind as Robin love the emotionally damaged woman Alice had become? It only made sense that the archer would go - like everyone left her eventually when she ran them off instead of letting them get close.

Except, her mind reasoned past her hurt, Robin hadn't gone, had she? When Alice had cried out for help, the archer had come to her rescue. Without her intervention, Alice was sure she'd be dead now - or much worse.

Putting aside her own feelings, Alice got the bedroll and laid it as close as she dared to the fire. She managed to get Robin's limp form onto it as gently as she could, then she knelt at her head, stroking the dark blonde hair from closed eyes. As she stared down at the archer's now familiar - and if she was being completely honest with herself, beloved features - Alice sniffled and wiped at her wet face. Would it really be so bad if Robin had been telling the truth?

How hard would it be to believe that this life - as wondrous as it had been lonely and terrifying - wasn't real? And what if, somewhere, her mother and father were waiting for her? Was that why Robin had been so _sure_ that her parents were still alive? Did she know them? If she just _believed_ the archer, could it be as simple as that?

Looking down at Robin, Alice finally let the walls she'd been keeping up fall. She let herself feel the warmth of love that had been in her heart for weeks. She closed her eyes and saw again the two tiny flashes of what felt memories that she'd had earlier. _Robin, smiling at her. Robin in glasses._ She let herself believe that they were real. She muttered, "I believe. I _believe_."

When she opened her eyes, everything was the same and Alice's shoulder's sagged. Of course, it couldn't be that easy. Then, a stray thought flitted through her mind. It felt like a memory, but it was faded, fuzzy.

 _True Love's Kiss_.

Looking down at Robin, Alice couldn't help but sigh. Even unconscious, the archer looked beautiful. _I believe._ _ **I believe**_ **.** Alice leaned down and pressed her lips to Robin's.

Power coiled and released.

Alice gasped and reeled back, falling on her behind in the dirt as the power rode out over the land in an ever-expanding wave.

Robin blinked slowly and sat up, her head pounding. Dizziness threatened to take her down again. She was confused to find herself next to the fire that she last remembered running away from in order to save…

Alice!

In spite of the pain in her head, Robin twisted this way and that, looking for the love she'd gone to save. When she finally looked behind her, she saw the object of her search and relief swept through her. It took her a moment to notice the wide eyes and the confused look in beloved blue orbs.

"Alice, are you alright?" She asked, her voice coming out a dry croak.

Those eyes fixed on Robin's own. A smile split Alice's face full of relief and love. "Robin?" The archer nodded slowly, not daring to believe what she was seeing, but hopeful. "You came…."

Those words, an echo of what Alice had said to her the day the Dark Curse had been enacted and Robin had run all the way to find her lover before they were lost to the magic, brought tears to her eyes and made her heart sing in triumph. "Of course, I came." She replied, her voice sounding stronger than it had a few moments ago. "The curse?"

"Broken," Alice assured her. "I remember. Everything."

Neither woman who could have said who moved first, but the next thing both knew, they were clutching each other as hard as they could. Beside them, the fire crackled and snapped merrily.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : And there we have it, folks. Finally, together again. I hope you all liked Part II. I have two more parts planned, plus an epilogue for this story. Cheers!


	18. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer**_ : I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I'm new to this particular fandom – CuriousArcher, MadArcher, whatever you want to call it. I mean, how hard was it to not love Robin and Alice? They're totally adorable! Thanks, OUaT!

Epilogue

Cold mountain wind blew through the open window and ruffled the woman's blonde hair out of her face as she worked, grinding with a mortar and pestle. With the wind came the smell of autumn - dying leaves and evergreen boughs in the height of bloom. The woman had not been outside the walls for many years because her mistress did not trust her connection to nature. Instead, she toiled away inside the massive castle hidden between the crags of two mountains.

The woman lifted her head to the wind and inhaled deeply. The scent of nature helped to keep her calm and motivated to please her mistress. She wasn't sure how she recognised the scents that she did or where her love of nature and trees came from - she didn't remember anything from before she'd been found by her mistress years before. Under normal circumstances, she thought that memory loss would have bothered her. Instead, it seemed like a blessing for some reason - as though what she had to remember was too painful.

Her mistress was a powerful witch named Madame Leota who had rescued her from… something. The woman - who couldn't remember anything, not even her own name - had agreed to serve the witch of her own volition as repayment for her life. She even had some magic, it turned out, though not nearly as much as Leota was gifted with.

As the woman turned away from the window and the smell of autumn trees, she felt a pulse of powerful magic. It started small - a tingling sensation in the middle of her chest, the way she always felt when Leota did a spell in her presence. This time, though, the feeling grew and the tingling quickly became a burn. The woman fell from the chair she was sat in, clutching at her chest, feeling as though her heart was aflame.

Unable to stop the pain, she closed her eyes and curled into as small a ball as she was able on the cold stone floor of her workroom. Tears that she had no ability to stop leaked from the corners of her eyes and down her cheeks, soaking into her long, wild hair. Images that came too quickly for her mind to grasp slid through what was left of her consciousness.

 _A handsome man with black hair and pale blue eyes, smiling rakishlyA girl with hair the same colour as her own and the same eyes as the man, nodding solemnlyA vast forest, full of welcoming lifeA woman with blue skin, green hair, and eyes like leaves on a tree in the summer sun looked at her sadly as she diedDeath and destruction all around herDespair_

Eventually, the pain receded and the woman uncurled herself. She sat up slowly, looking around and blinking in confusion. Where was she? A moment later, a thought crystalized. For the first time in a very long time, the woman realised that she had a name - Gothel.

With that understanding, other things began to come back to her.

Alice, alone in the Tower prison _she'd_ created. Killian, Gothel's dear husband, smiling at them both as he left on his journey - never to return. She remembered searching for him the best that she could without leaving the Tower and Alice, but nothing had come of it. It wasn't until someone she'd once known had sent her a message stating that an artefact could be found that would break any enchantment that she'd ventured out of the Tower. She had reasoned that if she could free Alice, then they could both look for Killian.

Instead, she'd gone to meet with her informant and… That was all that she remembered until a few moments ago.

Looking around her, she realised that she recognised this place. It had been years - centuries, really - since she'd been here, but nothing had changed.

The Castle of Eight.

With that thought, Gothel quickly surmised what had happened. Rage filled her being and she got quickly to her feet. She took a deep breath, calling on her magic… and found it all but blocked. A trickle of the power that had always been hers answered her call, but it was barely there. Some checking on her person showed her that she wore a set of leather cuffs on her wrists - cuffs that _she_ had created to cut off magic to any person who could use it. On a normal human, one cuff on the wrist would be enough to ground them - no more magic. It seemed that it took more for her.

So, Leota had gotten canny over the years since they had last worked together. But what had happened to cause her old partner to try to block her magic? The thought came to her in a flash.

Alice.

Of course. If Leota had come to Gothel and asked her to join up again, the older witch knew she would have said no. Leota was not a good witch. She was, in fact, rather evil. That was what had drawn Gothel to her in the past. She'd last heard that Leota was banished to another realm, without a body, so how had she gotten _here_?

Grinding her teeth at her inability to use her magic, Gothel looked at her surroundings more. All that she had to do was find a way to get out of this castle. Once out, she would go home, to Alice. She wished that she knew how long she'd been gone, wished that she had even some vague memory to time's passage, but whatever spell had been laid on her, it hadn't been completely destroyed by the pulse of magic that had caused her to come back to herself.

That pulse… It had felt like a magic so powerful she'd never known the like. It was light magic, of that much she was certain. And something about it had felt almost familiar - like a feeling that she'd known so long ago it was nothing more than a vague memory.

Deciding that her best bet would be to find Leota and question her, Gothel duster herself off, straightened her spine, and strode out of the little room.

**********  
In a far away realm, a young man sat up in his bed suddenly. He felt as though he'd been woken from a nightmare, but no matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't remember what he'd dreamed. Still, it left him unsettled enough that he couldn't go back to sleep right away.

As quietly as he could, the young man slid from his bed and walked quietly to the door. As he touched the latch that would allow him outside, he looked back over his shoulder at the room he shared with almost a dozen boys. His boys, no matter that their master claimed them all for himself. They all appeared to be sleeping soundly, so he let himself out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

He travelled a short corridor and into the big main room of the place he and the boys called home. It was not much more than a series of caves, but at least it was real shelter, something they hadn't had before he'd been brought here so long ago.

He could still remember when the master had found him - lost and alone - and brought him to this place. It had taken a while for the other boys to trust him because he was so much older than they were and they didn't trust anyone so close to adulthood. He'd won them over, though, when he'd found the caves and helped turn them into a place to call home. It was the first such place most of them had ever known.

It had taken the young man even longer to realise that he wasn't getting any older, and neither was anyone else.

It was, their master had said, the gift of this place. This pleased the young man, for growing old was not something he looked forward to.

So, he trained up the boys into a fighting force to be reckoned with and together they did their master's bidding while protecting their home from any and all encroachers.

The young man stoked up the fire, adding more wood. It wasn't cold on the island, but the caves could get nippy if the fire wasn't kept going. Once the fire was taken care of, the young man got himself a drink of cold water from the cistern and then splashed it on his face. The icy water didn't wake him up so much as shock him a little, finally breaking whatever pall the nightmare had put on him.

He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his thick, dark hair. For some reason, when he did this, two images came to the forefront of his mind. One was a young girl, pretty, blonde, a big smile on her young face. She had eyes that reminded him of his own. The other was an older woman with intense eyes, her hair the same blonde as the girls, her smile guarded, but pretty after a fashion. She held knowledge far beyond that of the young man's in her eyes.

He'd been seeing both of these people in his dreams for years, but he had no idea who they were or what they meant to him. A mother and sister, perhaps? No, that had never felt right. Had he even had a family? There were times that he desperately wished he could remember his life before this island, but it never happened.

"Killian?" A small boy's voice broke into his thoughts.

Killian turned around and plastered a smile on his face. "Rumple, what are you doing out of bed?"

The little boy rubbed sleepily at his eyes. "I'm sorry. I woke up and you were gone and I…"

Killian sighed and got down on one knee. He opened his arms to the little boy who came to him without words. Rumple was the youngest boy on the island and for some reason, a favourite of their master's, even if the affection was not returned by the boy. Rumple wasn't a coward, but he _was_ very timid and he didn't like being alone.

"I told you, boyo, I'll never be far away from you. And I'll -"

"- Always come back." The boy said into his shoulder. "I know."

"Good lad. Now, I just needed a drink, so why don't we go back to bed, hmm?" The boy nodded. Killian stood, picking Rumple up as he did. The boy weighed so little; it was an easy task. He walked them both back to through the corridor and into the room via the door that he had closed, but Rumple had left open. He set the boy down on the bed that they shared, waited until he was properly burrowed under the blankets, then climbed in as well.

He lay down on his back and stared up at the dark ceiling, waiting for sleep to come while his little companion's breathing evened out and deepened into sleep in only a few moments. He had no intentions of ever leaving his home - the island called Neverland - or his master, the boy everyone called 'Pan'. He was happy here.

Still, when he closed his eyes, all he could see were two sets of blue eyes, staring at him as though waiting for something to happen.

Who knew? Maybe something would.

 _ **Author's Note**_ : So just a glimpse of what happened to Alice's parents. No wonder they never came back, eh? It's hard to go somewhere you can't remember that it exists. So, part III is being worked on and should be out soon. Cheers!


End file.
